


Crimson Tail

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Belts, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Paddle, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve’s relationship takes a new turn as Steve decides Danny needs to learn some discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve knew having Danny move in would be a test of his patience. For all that they loved each other; they both had bad habits that grated on each other’s nerves. They just learned to live with them, like any couple did. Now and then a snide remark would be made by either man, but all in all, they made their differences work.

Bad habits Steve could live with, he wasn’t perfect or a saint, but the house descending into a pit of untidiness was beginning to grate on him more than he cared to admit. He loved Danny, but his habit of putting things off until later drove Steve to distraction. They worked hard and sometimes days went by before Steve could attack the house to bring it back to some semblance of order. But while he worked at keeping it clean and tidy, Danny made use of his time doing pretty much nothing or doing chores at a more leisurely rate.

At first Steve let it slide, because Danny had just moved in and because he didn’t want to turn into a nag, fearing Danny would resent him for it. Only he was beginning to resent Danny’s slovenly ways. He tried everything to persuade Danny to help and it wasn’t like Danny didn’t do chores, he just didn’t put much effort into them. Then he’d make some sly remark as Steve straightened out cushions or wiped down the table, going round a room after him to put it into better order and eventually Danny would just leave Steve to finish up any way.

But after a few months, it was becoming a tired routine of Steve doing all the work as Danny eased his way through the house, leaving mess in his wake. Steve hated to nag, because Danny did pull his weight in areas. He paid half the bills, he would do the food shop because it was one of Steve’s pet hates and for all that he couldn’t cook a decent breakfast he made a mean lasagne and other culinary delights that surprised Steve. Steve just figured Danny wasn’t a morning person but by evening, firing on all cylinders, he was magic in the kitchen. But the dishes were never tidied afterwards and fair enough, Danny cooked so Steve would clear the dishes. Only when Steve cooked, he had to clear those dishes also.

Danny was great at decorating and together they transformed the master suite to suit their own tastes and created a gorgeous space for Grace when she stayed over. Only Steve had to wash the paint drops from the wood floor and gather up the painting tools to dump in the garage. Danny did DIY jobs around the house that Steve didn’t remember needed doing. Only he’d leave the screwdriver or drill lying out and they’d remain there until Steve put them away.

All the while Steve kept quiet about it, keeping his thoughts and opinions to himself because he really, really didn’t want Danny to think he didn’t appreciate all he did. But his resentments were starting to pile up and Steve knew he had to say or do something about it before he blew. It wouldn’t be fair to Danny to go off on one at him for something he didn’t realise was bothering Steve.

So Steve started asking, politely, for more help. When Danny fixed a fitting, Steve asked him to make sure the tool box was put back in the garage.

“Yeah sure babe,” was Danny’s easy reply. But an hour later, the box remained by the fitting until Steve kicked it with his bare foot and stomped down on his pain with a sharp yelp. He’d flung the box onto the garage floor to alleviate his mood.

When he cooked supper, he asked Danny if he would load the dishwasher.

“Sure thing,” Danny told him. “Just let the food settle first.”

Hours later Danny was lain out on the couch and Steve was clearing up the mess, banging cupboards and dumping dishes into the washer, temper stewing.

When Steve began bugging him further over things, Danny started to snap back, causing tensions to rise. Petty arguments would begin and Steve would back down because it really wasn’t a big deal, the jobs got done, even if he was the one doing them all. He didn’t want to drive Danny away and Danny would eventually apologise and make more of an effort which lasted at the most a day until he fell back into his usual ways.

It had been a long ten days, a case overwhelming stressful mentally and physically. Their days consisted of following up leads and driving what seemed like all over the Island in hopes of a breakthrough. They’d get home late at night, eat, collapse into bed with barely a goodnight kiss, rise early in the morning and start over again. It was with some relief they got the case closed, Steve demanding the team take downtime for a day or two to recoup. He drove home, Danny barely staying awake on the drive and with tired exhaustion they went to sleep.

Steve woke first as always, an early riser despite his lack of sleep in the last week. He got up, showered, dressed, forgoing his morning exercise routine and nursed a coffee down his throat as he wandered through the house. It looked like a bomb had hit and his fingers itched to get started. Finishing his coffee with clear focus he began the living area, dusting, fluffing cushions, wiping down the table. Clearing papers, tidying books and DVD’s by the TV. He moved into the hall, dumping shoes into the shoe box, hanging up coats and sweaters. He swept up and took a moment to step out onto the front porch, grabbing the paper and letting the early morning sun warm his skin. When he stepped back inside he was surprised to see Danny, clad in just his sleep pants, making his way sleepily down the stairs.

“Morning,” Danny yawned with a smile. Steve closed the door and smiled back, leaning down as Danny lifted his face for a kiss. His breath was mint fresh but he hadn’t yet showered or dressed, patting Steve on the side before he went to the kitchen.

Steve followed him, dropping the paper to the table. “It’s a beautiful day, how about we put the house to rights this morning and make an afternoon of it, go for a drive or something?”

Danny poured himself a coffee and nodded back at him, still half asleep, “Sounds like a plan.”

Steve grinned, happy to be spending some quality time together after their hectic time at work. He headed back out of the door.

“Well, after you’ve had your coffee and breakfast, would you do in here? I’ll go start upstairs.”

“Sure thing babe,” Danny’s easy reply filtered through the door to him and Steve made his way to the bedroom.

He gathered up their dirty clothes, dumping them in the basket to put a wash through later. He straightened up the bed, planning on putting on clean sheets when Danny came up to dress so he could help out. He fluffed the pillows and lay them down, dusted the dresser and side tables, picked up two discarded ties from under Danny’s side of the bed. He straightened out the bathroom, noting how Danny’s toothbrush lay soggily on the side, running it under the tap to rinse it before he put it into the holder. He cleaned the sink and the shower unit, scrubbed the toilet, dumped in some cleaner and washed his hands.

Satisfied he grabbed the vacuum from the hall closet and quickly ran it through the bedroom and top landing. He stuck his head into Grace’s room but everything was in tip top shape ready for her stay over on Tuesday through Friday. He closed the door again and put the vacuum away; making his way downstairs, hoping to chase Danny up to dress so they could get going. It had been forty minutes; surely he’d at least made a start.

He paused in the doorway with utter dismay and a thrum of irritation. Danny had made himself toast and eggs. The bread was still open on the counter as was the egg box, egg shells strewn over the counter, the fry pan on the cooker, grease drying on it, spatula dripping more grease on the bench. Ketchup bottle left open, knife smearing red goo onto the sink. It was a massacre. The dishes from the night before still filled the sink and Steve didn’t need to open the dishwasher to know it still needed emptying. Danny sat at the table, engrossed in the paper, dirty plate pushed to one side.

“Seriously?” Steve snapped out angrily, lifting his arms in wonder at the sight.

Danny looked up, frowning when he the anger on his face. “What?” he asked innocently.

“I asked you to clean up,” Steve said quickly, “Not fucking add to the mess.”

“Gees calm down dad, it’ll get done,” Danny sniped back. Steve felt his hackles rising at that. Danny had taken to snidely calling him ‘dad’ every time he nagged at him to get something done.

“Don’t even,” Steve warned pointing at him.

Danny reacted by retreating behind a wall of sarcasm, rolling his eyes and giving a small smile and shake of his head. “Babe, please, chill out. It will get done. Try taking the rod of out your ass, you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?”

“I’ve been up for fucking hours getting this place cleaned so that we can do something nice for the day,” Steve told him, bristling with anger. “I ask you to do one thing but, as per fucking usual, you haven’t lifted a finger.”

“God what is this?” Danny said, standing up and glaring at him. “You think I don’t help out around the house?”

“No, you don’t,” Steve yelled at him. “Not unless I nag you to death about it first.”

“Yeah and you’re real good at that dad,” Danny agreed, picking up his plate and dumping it on the counter.

“Yeah and you’re real good acting like a brat when you’re made to do something you don’t want to do,” Steve retaliated. “And quit calling me that.”

“Or else what?” Danny challenged and Steve squared up to him, a face off across the room.

“You know what you need Danny,” Steve said with an authoritative tone perfected from years of practice as a Naval officer. “A good fucking spanking, maybe a sore ass would pull you down a peg or two, helps you focus.”

“Yeah right,” Danny snorted. “And who’s going to spank me? You Steven?”

“If I have too, yeah,” Steve warned, temper thinned to calmness.

“Whatever,” Danny rolled his eyes again.

“Yeah, whatever,” Steve agreed with a firm nod.

He couldn’t believe he’d suggested it. But it made perfect sense to him, Danny let his temper flare far too quickly and situations escalated to this ridiculous farce when they should be talking about it like grown adults did. Some people just needed that extra stern discipline to keep them focused and in their place and it wasn’t new to Steve to tanning a bare backside when he thought it warranted. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought about it before as a tactic to use on Danny. He was the perfect candidate for such treatment.

Danny looked suddenly nervous, eyeing him closely before turning his back to him with a derisive air. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Steve gripped the back of the chair tight, knuckles white from the force, to save from marching over to him and proving him wrong. He needed to tread carefully, because as much as Danny needed it, he didn’t want to force it on him through temper or a sense of proving him wrong.

“I would dare Danny,” Steve warned, but in a calm firm tone. “Keep pushing me and you’ll leave me no choice.”

Danny turned to him again, wariness in his eyes now, brow furrowing. “You knock your head on something this morning?” he asked, trying for nonchalant. But Steve sensed he understood he was perfectly serious with the idea. His sarcasm was lost as he tried to figure Steve out. “You try it, I walk out that door,” he weakly threatened, looking about as close to carrying out the threat as he was growing a second head. Something told Steve Danny got the message that he was perfectly serious and set on the task if he didn’t change his attitude.

“The way things are going, you’d be out that door in a few months anyway,” Steve said, feeling a pain in his chest at the very idea. But he knew he couldn’t deal much longer with Danny’s slovenliness. There was only so much resent he could bury. He watched Danny’s eyes flicker with hurt and he gave a shrug of apology. “I’m sorry D that sounds brutal and harsh. But this, living like this; I can’t say for sure I can last much longer without something giving. I love you, can’t imagine not having you in my life, but these bad habits you have, for all that I adore you, god you need some discipline and I’d give you that and more rather than let us go on the way you are and losing you because I didn’t do anything about it to help you, us.”

“You’re completely serious aren’t you?” Danny asked, all show of sarcasm gone as he sank back against the sink. He dropped his eyes in dismay and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I was that much of a burden for you to live with.”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at Danny’s reaction, he sure could be dramatic when he wanted to be. “You aren’t a burden D.”

“Whatever,” Danny snapped, shaking off his hurt, hiding behind a barrier of nonchalance once more as he turned to the sink. “I’ll get the dishes done.”

Steve watched, wanting to continue the conversation but Danny began clearing away, banging the dishes and cutlery down, turning on the tap too fast so a spray of water shot everywhere until he scrambled to shut it off. He didn’t bother mopping up the water, leaving it to mix with the rest of the mess. He opened the dishwasher, pulling dishes from it and all but throwing them into the cupboard or laying them down on the dirty counter and Steve irked at the way they clanked one on top of one another.

“Danny,” he warned as plate after plate crunched together, then cup after cup was bashed down, Danny’s frustrated anger showing clearly in his behaviour.

“Fuck I’m doing it okay,” Danny snapped back, Steve’s irritation hitting a limit as Danny clashed a cup onto the bench so hard it broke. It was a wonder he didn’t cut his hand.

“Danny, be careful!” Steve said in concern, walking around the table.

“Fuck, I know,” Danny yelled back at him and Steve had to duck when another cup sailed through the air past his head and hit the wall behind him.

Steve stared at him, seeing Danny blink wildly at what had just occurred, a look of shock and horror in his face at the act. Without a hint of anger or temper Steve made a sudden decision that he knew would make or break them. But he also knew he needed to help Danny and was confident enough in their trust of one another to do what he had to do. Without another word he grabbed Danny by the arm, jerking him forward as he pulled out a chair. Before Danny could protest Steve had sat down, more than capable of dealing with a resistant brat as he pulled Danny down, knocking him off balance as he kicked his foot lightly against his shins. Danny collapsed with a holler of indignation, squirming and fighting all the way. Steve calmly retaliated with a strong grip, swinging a leg over Danny’s to pin him in place and pulling his pants down to reveal the pert, firm buttocks about to be turned crimson by his palm.

Danny yelled, cursed and writhed, hands scrambling behind him to stop Steve as he insisted he ‘get the fuck off’ in his struggle. Steve fought long enough to grab both his wrists, holding them down with one hand against the small of his back before he began.

“You want to act like a brat Daniel,” Steve warned him calmly, full command and authority in his tone as he took charge. “Then you will be treated like one.”

Without further ado he brought his hand down with a solid swat against Danny’s butt. Danny jerked, more at the indignity than the actual act, writhing and shouting out his reaction as Steve settled into a rhythm. He landed his palm firmly and succinctly, making sure to cover the entire area as Danny’s ass turned from creamy white to soft pink. Danny continued to resist with shouts and hollers and Steve continued to rain down his blows, ignoring his lovers’ indignation or the pain in his palm. When he felt the fight beginning to seep out of Danny’s body and his ass was turning a deeper shade of red he stopped, moving his leg to let him up.

Danny sprang from him angrily, hands on his ass, anger in his eyes that glistened with tears, “What the fuck Steve?”

“I did warn you,” Steve retorted standing, with a calm satisfaction at what he’d just done. “You got what you deserved, what I warned you you’d get. Now go put your nose to the corner until you’ve calmed down so we can talk.”

“Fuck you,” Danny spat back, hot tears leaking from his eyes. “This - this is abuse.”

“Is it?” Steve questioned, looking him in the eye. “I love you Danny, I’d never hurt you for no reason. I spanked you because you’re acting like a spoiled brat and I think you could greatly benefit from this kind of discipline. I’d do it again if you gave me cause too. I’d do it because I couldn’t bare living without you, but we’ll break apart if nothing is done about it. But you’re a police officer, your cuffs are in the hall drawer same as always if you want to get them, arrest me, charge me, go on, go. If not, go to the corner like you’ve been told.”

“Or else what?” Danny challenged and Steve wondered how much Danny would test this new development between them.

Steve looked him in the eye with a firm, promising look, voice returning to one of full command and control of the situation as he pointed to the other side of the room. “Corner. Now Daniel.”

“Make me,” Danny said, sticking his chin out like a petulant teenager testing their boundaries.

Steve said nothing, taking Danny by the arm again. If Danny thought he was going to be marched to the corner he was wrong and Steve sat again, Danny letting out a yell and trying to squirm from his grip as he pulled him down over his knee once more. Steve didn’t hold back, stripping his trousers to his ankles this time before locking a leg over his to secure him. He ignored Danny’s protests and complaints, securing his wrists with the patience of a saint despite Danny’s protesting struggles, beginning to spank him once more. It made no difference to him that Danny’s butt was already red from a spanking, he tanned his hide as he had the first time to ensure Danny understood he was under no illusion he would discipline him as he saw fit. This time he reddened his thighs as well as turning his ass from bright red to deep scarlet. By the end of it Danny had slumped over his lap, sniffling and exhausted with his efforts. Steve finished and set him to his feet, a simpering, snotty mess, severely chastened. Steve stood and put fingers under his chin, lifting his face to look at him, noting the red blotchy eyes and downcast mouth, a lingering shock in Danny’s features at all that had occurred.

“Corner, now,” He demanded, turning him around, letting Danny kick off his sleep pants before walking him to the corner. He stood behind him, putting hands on his wrists and lifting them to press his hands against the wall. “You’ll stay here like this until I say otherwise.”

With that he turned to the chaos of the kitchen work benches, china scattered on them and the floor. He grabbed the dustpan and brush, clearing up the broken pieces before either of them stood on anything or got cut. But he left the rest for Danny to finish later. With that he sat down at the table, pulling the paper to him and with a final glance at Danny and his crimson ass facing him, turned his attention to the articles.

He made Danny stand there for a full twenty minutes, noting how Danny shifted on his legs, fingers itching to rub his sore ass cheeks. The longer Danny stood the less rigid his back became, his head lowering, shoulders slumping until he barely held his hands up anymore. And there was a definite sound of sniffling coming from his corner of the room. Steve eventually took some pity, going to him and running his hands softly against his shoulders. Danny turned his face to glance at him and gave him a watery look of remorse.

“C’mere,” Steve told him, turning him round so he could gather a very naked and feeling hard done by Danny into his arms. Danny clung to him, tears soaking through his t-shirt.

“That really hurt,” Danny lamented against his chest.

Steve smiled and squeezed him tight, “It was supposed to.”

“What the fuck was that?” Danny groaned, self-pity drenching into him. Steve felt no remorse, just satisfaction that his method seemed to be working.

“You have to ask?” Steve asked lightly. “I know it took you by surprise D, but I did what I felt I had to do.”

“Could you be a little less heavy handed next time,” Danny grunted. “My ass is on fire.”

“Next time?” Steve questioned, surprised at Danny’s full shift into acceptance of what had happened.

Danny shuddered and pulled back with a brave smile, giving a shake of his head. “Don’t worry, there won’t be a next time.”

Steve wished he could have faith in Danny’s competence to change his ways after this first foray into discipline, but nobody changed overnight. “Uh, we’ll talk about that later. Right now you can finish tidying up in here, then we’ll talk about what has just happened.”

Danny nodded glumly and looked about, seeing Steve had swept up the broken crockery. “Sorry about the cups, I don’t even know what happened that second time. I wasn’t thinking babe, I just got so mad and frustrated.”

“Yeah I know,” Steve assured him. “Don’t apologise. It’s over now, we’ve moved on. Just get this place into order, please?”

He didn’t make it a command; he didn’t want this to become a situation where he had to order Danny to get chores done. He just needed to instil some discipline to break Danny of his lazier habits.

“Yeah okay,” Danny nodded pulling out of his arms.

Steve left him to tidy up, not offering to help. He’d tidied the rest of the house, let Danny take care of this one lone job by himself and prove to him he was capable of doing it and at an orderly pace. He sat in the living area, TV turned on low, listening for any banging of cupboards or clanging of dishes but none came. He left Danny for twenty minutes before going back to the kitchen, finding him propping the broom up in the cupboard. The dishes were gone, the benches and table wiped down, floor swept. Steve was impressed, Danny had done more than he usually would, mostly he opted to do the least possible to make a room look presentable.

“Thanks,” Steve said as Danny turned to him with an inquiring look. He’d pulled his sleep pants back on, grimacing as he walked over to him. Steve brushed a hand over his face with a smile. “We should go talk.”

They went upstairs because despite what had occurred that morning Steve was hopeful they could make the most of the rest of the day and Danny still needed to dress. He sat on the edge of the bed as Danny eased his sleep pants off, eyeing the red skin that was revealed.

“You’ll be tender there for a while,” Steve told him. “I wouldn’t advise you wear jeans or anything close fitting.”

“Haven’t you got anything I can put on it?” Danny said with a wince.

Steve shook his head with a look of disdain. “I spanked you for a reason, you’ll bear the pain you brought on yourself and learn from it. Unless you want me to powder and cream your butt up like a brat's too.”

Danny shivered at the tone and shook his head mutely. Steve patted the edge of the bed beside him, inviting him to sit.

“C’mere,” he said gently. “We should talk about what’s gone on.”

With a sigh of regret Danny went to him, easing down with a soft whimper as tender ass met the bed sheets. Steve calmly rested a hand on his thigh to comfort him as Danny gritted his teeth.

“Danny, I need to know,” Steve started carefully. “Are you okay with what I did?”

“At first I wasn’t,” Danny admitted with a shake of his head. “But then weirdly, I dunno, something just gave way. Can’t say I understand why, but you taking control like that, taking me down a peg like you said you would, I don’t know Steve. I’m not angry or mad at you and I think it did something good for me, painful as it was. I’m just sorry you thought you had to go to such measures.”

“It’s not like I enjoy being put into that position,” Steve told him. “I just think you’d benefit from that kind of discipline. Look Danny don’t think I don’t appreciate everything you do around the house okay, you fix everything up, you cook meals, you go shopping because you know I hate it. And I know you help out but it’s just, you’re so lazy and slow off the mark sometimes. Like you could put in much more of an effort but instead you put off and put off so it takes twice the time it could have taken if you’d done a proper job in the first place. And I know okay, I’m a neat freak, but I’m not doing this to make you like me, it just frustrates me sometimes that you don’t clean up after yourself. That you could be putting your energies to better use, if you had some help to guide you in that.”

“You know you could have said all of this before without taking your hand to me,” Danny said with slight sarcasm and Steve grimaced with a shake of his head at him.

“Every time I try to talk to you about it you get all sarcastic,” he pointed out, watching Danny duck his head guiltily. “Or your temper flares, which makes my temper flare. I know this seems sudden, but I’ve been holding in my resentment Danny and it’s getting dangerously close to me blowing my lid. And I can’t stand the idea of us driving each other apart because we won’t deal with what’s going on. We should be putting our energy and effort into making this relationship work, not losing each other over the small things.”

“Well you’ve made it abundantly clear you won’t be messed with,” Danny said, giving him a weak smile, without a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Steve was grateful of it.

“And I’ll do it again if I feel it’s warranted,” Steve promised.

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise, balking a little at the idea. “You’d do that again?”

Steve nodded firmly. “Damned straight. I think it was a very effective way to discipline you when you get bratty. You keep calling me ‘dad’, well you keep sulking like a brat, you’ll get treated like a brat. This is our home Danny, but you want to act like a sullen boy, then I’ll be the man of the house putting you back in your place. That is if you were willing to go that route.”

“What if I wasn’t?” Danny asked warily, watching him closely.

Steve smiled and patted his thigh. “I’m not saying this is a make or break decision. And if you can think of something to relieve this situation we’re getting ourselves into, knocking heads every time I ask you to do something and you doing it with a half-hearted effort, well I’ll quite happily go with that plan. I’m not saying I’m going to spank you every time you piss me off, that wouldn’t be fair, but I’m saying if I think you’re in need of one I’ll give it to you. And I’ll instil them until you get some discipline in you, I’ll enforce them as long as I have to and I’ll do it all out of a place of love for you.”

“Could I get that in writing,” Danny teased, sarcasm back once again but Steve smiled and nodded.

“If you want. I’m quite willingly to work out some ground rules, if we were going to give this idea a try.”

Danny still didn’t look convinced and Steve shrugged, running fingers lightly along his thigh. “Think about it, please? I’m doing this because I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Danny nodded, fully assured of that fact. “I’ll think about it.”

“Great,” Steve smiled. “Now are you going to get dressed so we can go out?”

Danny nodded, about to stand before he leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. “Thanks babe, I love you too.”

~

Steve was pleased with Danny’s demeanour that afternoon, not at all complaining as they went for a drive and took to a trail for a short hike. No doubt his ass would ache for a few days and the pants he was wearing wouldn’t alleviate the pain any, but he endured it with a quiet dignity that made Steve smile in contentment. He had no doubt Danny’s mind would be racing over and over the event that had taken place, how it had felt to be lain over his knee, held down and ass slapped with a firm, meaningful palm. How his surprise and indignation had gravitated to acceptance of the act. But it wasn’t mentioned at all on their afternoon out and he didn’t bring the subject up again until that evening, when they sat out on the lanai for supper which Danny had prepared.

“So,” Danny began with a pause, looking at him over the table as Steve rolled up a chicken wrap. Steve looked back intently, quirking a brow and taking a bite as Danny continued. “You said you’d be willingly to make some ground rules.”

Steve didn’t assume Danny was fully on board with the idea, understanding he probably wanted to talk about it further first. So he made a decision to be honest from the outset, whether it swayed Danny for or against taking it further. He chewed and nodded, swallowing down before he replied.

“I think ground rules would be necessary,” he replied looking him in the eye. “At first anyway.”

“At first?” Danny asked sceptically.

Steve shrugged and nodded. “It’s discipline Danny. If it works like I intend it to, then I’d have to change things up enough to ensure the discipline is enforced. But I wouldn’t just spring anything on you.”

“Aside from that first time,” Danny grinned and Steve laughed good naturedly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Steve said, not all that sorry if he were truly honest. “But I did warn you.”

“Yeah I guess you did,” Danny agreed. “So, what rules would you suggest?”

“Well, I’d never spank you for no good reason, nor all of the time,” Steve pointed out, because he really didn’t want it to become this big thing between them. “So at first I guess we could start with a warning system, three strikes you’re out, or in your case, over my knee.”

“Okay,” Danny nodded in understanding. “That way you’re giving me a chance to change my ways as it were.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Steve nodded also, taking another bite of his wrap. “And I don’t want to fully change you into something else Danny, but man do you need some discipline. It’s a wonder you’ve survived this long on your own.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m on my own,” Danny said with a subdued air. “Everyone got tired of my ways and left because I wouldn’t change. I know I’m a pain to live with, been told that often enough.”

Steve looked at him seriously for a moment, completely surprised by this insight and feeling an anger flair up inside against people who’d hurt Danny over the years. He knew he himself had become resenting of Danny’s laziness, but he was trying to effectively help him with that, not abandon him as a lost cause. Danny shrugged off his moment of self-pity and loaded more chicken and salad onto his plate to create another wrap.

“So okay, warning system, check,” he said quickly, moving the subject along. “What else?”

“When I tell you you’re going to be spanked, you don’t complain, you don’t argue, you don’t try and get yourself out of it,” Steve said with sternness. “You present your ass over my lap as quickly as possible or suffer the consequences if I have to put you there myself.”

“What if I genuinely believe I don’t deserve a spanking?” Danny asked, swallowing down with some retaliation at the idea.

“I promise you I would never administer a spanking if I didn’t think you truly deserved it Danny,” Steve said firmly. “You probably didn’t think you deserved what you go this morning at first, yet you admit now that you did. Maybe later you’ll even thank me for it.”

“Yeah right,” Danny snorted at the very idea. Having his ass whacked as he had didn’t make him feel very grateful.

“Yes that’s right,” Steve replied, again with firmness in his tone. “I’ll let it slide this time because you didn’t know the rules this morning. But from now on after every spanking you receive you will thank me, with a ‘Thank You Sir’. In fact from the moment you know you’re going to be spanked until the end of your time in the corner you will show me respect as the ‘man’ to your ‘boy’ and refer to me as ‘Sir’ and if you forget I’ll be sure to remind you thoroughly.”

“You kidding me?” Danny tested and Steve stared at him without blinking.

“Try me Danny,” Steve warned. “You agree to this, we do it my way, my rules. I’m trying to help you, but I can’t do that if you aren’t willing to co-operate.”

“Yeah okay I get it,” Danny said, squirming in his seat. “What else?”

“After each spanking, however long it lasts, whatever time it occurs, you’ll spend at least twenty minutes with your nose to the corner thinking it over and recuperating before we talk about it,” Steve explained. “If you don’t go to your corner when told, well, you know the consequences so I don’t advise it. You’ll stand there with your bare ass on show, you won’t touch or rub it and you will suffer the indignity silently to learn your lesson.”

Danny chewed on his wrap slowly, the weight of Steve’s words sinking in. Steve didn’t bat an eyelid as he continued, happily laying all his cards out on the table. If Danny was going to get on board, Steve wanted him agreeing with no hidden agendas.

“Once the spanking and corner time is over that’s it,” Steve assured him. “A clean slate. I bear no grudges and don’t expect you to either. I know you will hurt, I know you won’t like it and you will have to live with the pain of your actions for a few days. But the punishment carries no further, I wouldn’t punish you for what happened this morning again tomorrow. Of course if the same thing occurred tomorrow I may be forced to take more drastic measures to enforce the discipline.”

“More drastic measures?” Danny asked warily, wincing at the thought.

“I’m not averse to taking a wooden spoon, a paddle or belt to your ass D,” Steve informed him. “And there’s some trees over there I can cut a good switch from. Just try me.”

Danny swallowed hard and pushed his plate of half eaten wrap away, appetite abated as he swallowed on Steve’s words instead. He looked at him nervously.

“So like, what would you punish me for?” he asked cautiously.

“Not doing your chores or pulling your weight,” Steve replied without hesitation. “I tidied the whole house today Danny, the whole place save for the kitchen. That’s all you did, one room. And you complained about it, made snide comments and were a complete brat. Look, I’m not looking for you to do everything, but we both live here, we should be sharing the upkeep. And I want it done more than half-heartedly.”

“Yeah I know,” Danny murmured under his breath. “This is your place; I just swooped in and created the mess. I should have more respect for it.”

“This is our place Danny,” Steve corrected him sternly. “And Grace’s when she stays with us. The mess I tidied today was created by the both of us. But yeah, you should have more respect for it, for your own dignity and pride in the place we’re making our home.”

“What if you wanted to spank me and Grace were here?” Danny asked, changing the subject before Steve could lecture him further.

“I wouldn’t,” Steve promised him. “But if you did something I thought warranted a spanking when she is here, I’d warn you that you’d be receiving one at the best convenient time. That goes for work also; I’d never spank you at the office.”

“But you’d spank me if I did something you didn’t like during work hours?” Danny frowned in dismay.

“Again, only if it was warranted,” Steve assured him.

“But that isn’t fair,” Danny lamented. “You do far worse things than me.”

“True,” Steve nodded, “And to be honest there’s never been a time I’ve wanted to tan your ass in work hours so I guess you’re safe. But there’s always a first time and I want to warn you of it before we make any agreements. I also promise never to spank you when I’m angry.”

“You weren’t angry this morning?” Danny questioned deliberately and accusingly, making Steve smart and wince at the idea.

“No baby,” Steve shook his head. “I got angry when I saw the state of the kitchen and you sitting amongst it enjoying the paper while I’d been busting my ass putting the house to rights. And yeah, watching you bash around the cups and plates didn’t exactly shift my mood. But I didn’t spank you because I was angry. I spanked you because you needed it, I did it to calm you down and refocus you. You got frustrated, sarcastic and irritated, all because I asked you to clean up. I think if I’d pushed any further the rest of the dishes would have been broken and not just two cups. I spanked you the second time, not because I was angry that you didn’t obey me, but because you were still fired up and because you I want you to understand you will mind me in the future when it comes to your discipline.”

“Guess things did escalate and get out of hand for no reason,” Danny admitted solemnly. “I’ve always had a quick temper and you do drive me to distraction at times.”

“Yeah I know,” Steve agreed with him. “I get that and there’ll be times I just back down and give you your space because you’re allowed to have bad days and off days D. But if there’s a time I think I can help you refocus, if you’re getting unnecessarily angry or upset over something then I’ll step in.”

Danny sat back in thought and Steve finished his food before he sat patiently watching Danny closely. He was pleasantly surprised Danny had so easily accepted what had happened and that he was interested in at least talking about the idea. He wondered what was going on in Danny’s head but he didn’t push him to share, it was Danny’s choice to take the help he was offering, unconventional as it was. He began piling up the dishes to take inside and Danny sat up himself with some mild discomfort in his eyes.

“I’ll go do the dishes,” Steve explained, standing and grabbing plates.

“I’ll help,” Danny offered, grabbing the bowl and his own dirty plate, heading inside before Steve could say anything.

Steve watched his retreat in surprise, it was the first time Danny had offered to help with the dishes after he’d cooked the meal, usually preferring to lie out on a lounger and doze. Steve wondered if he’d pushed and dropped hints at the beginning if they would have gotten to this point now but he doubted it. Even before Danny moved in Steve knew how he put things off for another day. He followed him inside where Danny was rinsing out bowls and pans ready to put in the dishwasher.

Danny caught him watching with an amused expression and shrugged with a small scowl at Steve’s evident acknowledgment of ‘proof’ his actions had worked. Danny waved a finger at him in slight annoyance.

“Smug isn’t a good look Steven,” Danny told him, splattering him with wet drops.

Steve smirked and set the dishes on the counter by the sink. “Such a brat,” he laughed with a shake of his head as he left to fetch the rest of the dishes.

Together they cleared up and Steve was impressed when Danny wiped down the benches, oven and even the table on the lanai. With everything in spick and span order he found himself at a loss, the chore having taken half the time it usually would have. He leaned on the back of a chair as Danny emptied the sink and placed the cloth neatly on the bench. He turned, catching Steve looking expectantly and gave a sigh of defeat.

“All right,” he shrugged, Steve seeing it was difficult for him to admit perhaps there was a positive to Steve’s suggested method. “Maybe you’re onto a good thing. I just -.”

He paused and dropped his eyes, twisting his mouth, probably thinking about his ass and how it ached Steve thought, having endured, silently, watching Danny squirm and wince at the dinner table without complaint.

“Can we trial run it?” Danny asked, looking at him again.

Steve nodded quickly, looking him in the eye. “Of course. Say, a month? We see how it goes for four weeks and we’ll sit down and re-evaluate, see where we go from there. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Danny said after a pause.

“According to my rules,” Steve warned fairly, to ensure Danny was entirely knew what he was letting himself in for.

“Yes,” Danny nodded again.

“Okay, a month’s trial,” Steve repeated, walking to the calendar and flipping to the next month, making a small circle on the fifteenth. “Done.”


	2. Crimson Tail: What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strike.warning system is working but Steve realises there will be times when Danny needs spanking even if he doesn't earn himself one through bad behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thought I'd posted this a while back on my LJ but I couldn't find it so here it be posted

Steve knew not dealing with it earlier had escalated the situation. But he’d promised not to dole out discipline at work, so instead he silently cursed Rachel, Stan and there damned lawyers for once again causing Danny headaches and stress. They were trying to change his visitation rights _again_ just to fit in better with Stan’s new promotion which split their time between their beach house and a downtown apartment. Nothing spun Danny out of control more than the clawing fight he had just to see Grace as much as possible within his court ordered rights without them being messed with. He’d already missed out on his last weekend because of a case that, despite his best efforts, Steve just couldn’t relieve him from.

So Danny had been bitching all day after a call from the lawyers in the morning, taking out his frustrations on office furniture and the computer desk, though Chin had unceremoniously turned him from it and frog marched him to his office to save from serious damage being caused. Steve knew the details but Danny’s temper had begun wearing thin midday so any chance of talking it through calmly was over by mid-afternoon. Danny was usually careful about taking out his anger on others, but even Kono had been taken aback by his scathing sarcasm that bordered on being simply cruel and nasty. Steve had watched her not even retaliate, she’d just turned and walked away, head held high with a look to kill. Chin had shot Danny daggers for the rest of the afternoon for upsetting her with his callous remarks.

Steve had driven home that night to the sound of Danny calling Rachel and Stan plus their fat cat lawyers all the names under the sun. He silently endured the tirade with the greatest sympathy for his partners’ situation and consumed with concern for Danny’s state of mind. When Danny took a moment to breathe Steve used the silence to speak up.

“D, you have to calm down,” Steve said gently. “You’re getting yourself churned into a frenzy over this, have been all day.”

“Calm down,” Danny snapped back, sarcasm filling his tone scathingly, hand waving at him. “Calm down he says. You know babe, when you have a daughter you have to fight to see because of your ex-wife and her fucking husband and their fucking top notch money grabbing bastard lawyers causing problems, then - _then_ \- you can tell me to calm fucking down.”

“Danny,” Steve said firmly, command in his tone which should have been warning enough. “If you don’t calm it I’ll-.”

“You’ll what?” Danny shot back, fire in his eyes, sarcasm thick in his voice. “Spank me?”

“It’s your first warning,” Was all Steve said, receiving a snort of derision from Danny at the implication as well as a muttered _’whatever babe_.

Steve pulled up at a stop sign and snapped his head round to him, fully intent in making sure Danny understood the consequences. He didn’t appreciate his warnings being unheeded and mocked.

“Second warning,” Steve said a little louder. “Don’t push it D.”

Danny went to say something but closed his mouth, glaring at him before turning away and staring stubbornly out of the window. They drove home in awkward silence, Danny seething, Steve wishing he hadn’t agreed to a strike system, because Danny needed to be lain over his knee right now, no if’s or but’s about it.

At home Danny slammed the car door so hard Steve winced. He slammed the front door closed behind him with similar vigour and headed upstairs, doors clashing in his wake, bedroom then bathroom. Steve remembered the time in the kitchen when he’d administered Danny his first spanking, Danny’s anger had become physical, dishes broken, one cup nearly by Steve’s own head. With concern for his lover he moved upstairs, letting himself into the bedroom and going to the en-suite bathroom. He calmly tapped on the door, hearing the shower running. Danny didn’t answer so he opened it, finding Danny already stripped down and under the spray as it pummelled down on him. He was leaning on the wall, head down as the spray hit his head, soaking him head to foot, body shaking slightly, from his upset and his anger. Steve withdrew, leaving the door ajar and fetching a large towel from the hall closet. He sat on the bed and waited to hear the shower finally turn off, steam escaping the doorway as he went to it again, pushing it open and handing Danny the towel as he stepped out onto the mat.

He could see Danny had been crying, eyes red, skin puffy. Danny took the towel gratefully and wrapped it around his hips before Steve stepped closer to him, gathering him into his arms, uncaring of damp skin soaking his clothes. Danny sank into the embrace gratefully, arms around him, head buried into his chest. Steve hugged him hard, mouth in his hair and for a long time they just stood before he drew away, one arm still around Danny as he led him into the bedroom. He stood him in the middle of the room, turning to him, lifting his face so he could kiss him gently.

“Wait here,” he said softly before walking away to the desk.

Calmly he pulled the chair into the open space, setting it by where Danny stood. Danny watched silent and grave as Steve sat, reaching over to snag the towel away from his hips and letting it pool on the floor.

“Come here baby,” Steve soothed, taking Danny’s arm and without a struggle or argument Danny lowered himself over his knee. Steve hooked a leg over his as always to tether him down and Danny set his hands on the ground to steady himself. Steve rested a hand on the small of Danny’s back and raised the other, beginning as he always did with a firm, hard swat to Danny’s pert rump. Danny’s skin jumped, muscles vibrating as Steve brought his palm down again and again. Danny’s skin was damp, ensuring the sting would be sharp. He took it silently at first, but as Steve continued, swats as firm and punishing as they always were he began to groan, grunt and yelp at the sting.

Steve didn’t let up, Danny writhing and squirming, beginning to curse at him for the treatment. Beginning to pound the floor and vent his anger, every slap brought it to the surface and Steve silently endured the abuse being hurled around with a partially deaf ear, knowing Danny didn’t blame him or hate him for the treatment, satisfied his method was working. Danny’s ass was crimson by the time his anger turned to sorrowful howls, tears of frustration and of a deeply emotional desperation at the situation with his daughter and ex-wife. His squirms and writhes seeped into acceptance of Steve’s current control and he lay sniffling and sobbing, the fight spanked out of him, ass turned scarlet, thighs pink. The tears didn’t halt Steve’s hand, they merely told him Danny was getting the message, but he still smattered his butt and thighs with sharp, steady swats to ensure his own satisfaction in helping Danny as he was.

When he eventually stopped his palm hurt, though he accepted not as much as Danny’s ass would be stinging. He brushed the skin gently, feeling the heat radiated there and feeling his lover breathing heavily in defeat and exhaustion. He didn’t rush him to stand, giving Danny a moment to gather his wits before he took him by the arm and stood him up. Steve led him to the corner with an arm around his shoulders, waiting for Danny to put his hands on the wall before he left him with a soft endearing kiss on the temple.

He’d taken to leaving Danny alone in his corner time, at first to ensure he obeyed this part of his discipline without his constant presence. But this time he stayed close, putting the chair back by the desk and sitting on the edge of the bed nearest to the corner where Danny now stood, ass red raw and utterly pained from its treatment. Though he wanted to comfort him, he made Danny endure the torturous twenty minutes allotted corner time before he spoke up.

“Danny,” he said to get his attention. “Come here baby.”

Danny turned, sniffling, tears staining his face and Steve held out a hand invitingly. Danny took his hand, crowding into his lap which took Steve by surprise. Usually Danny sat beside him to be comforted, but instead Danny yelped and moaned out his pain as skin met cloth, shifting against Steve’s thighs until Steve wrapped his arms around him to make sure he didn’t fall or lose balance. Danny buried his face into his neck, holding him tight and cried and Steve just held him, letting him cry it out in the safety of their privacy. This was a side to Danny nobody but he ever saw and it was humbling to witness, even as his lover and best friend. Steve stroked his fingers lazily against his skin, pressing his mouth against his face as he soothed him with gentle hushes until Danny stopped crying and sniffed against him with soft shudders.

“Thank you,” Danny whispered against him and Steve smiled, pressing a firm kiss to his temple. 

“You needed it,” Steve assured him, squeezing him tighter. “Just doing my job taking care of you.”

They sat silently, enjoying the closeness and intimacy as Danny gathered some strength back into his body until he shifted with a groaning wince, running a hand over his face as he looked at Steve. He dropped his hand to Steve’s shoulder, grimacing.

“I’m a mess,” he sighed.

Steve took him in, the way he still sat in his lap, playing with the buttons of his shirt with one hand, the other curling around the back of his neck. Danny was completely eased and relaxed, anger receded, his brow not worried with a frown, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and glinting from his tears, hair damp and unkempt.

“You look beautiful,” Steve replied happily in reflection.

“I’m sorry,” Danny said with a heavy breath. “For the way I’ve gone on today.”

“Nobody can blame you,” Steve pointed out shaking his head. “And that’s not why I spanked you.”

“Then why-,” Danny began, brow furrowing. Steve wanted to chase his confusion away and pulled him close. 

“Because you needed to vent all that anger and frustration you were feeling,” Steve explained. “You needed a way to get rid of it all so you can think straight about this current situation over Grace. You think I don’t see how that hurts you, feeling like that, how miserable it makes you?”

“So, this wasn’t discipline?” Danny asked, shifting back and Steve found it surprisingly endearing to be having this conversation as Danny sat on his lap, naked, with crimson buttocks.

“Well, yes and no,” Steve said with a mild sternness. “You were pretty caustic at work today and I told you I’d probably never spank you for what happens at work but what you said to Kono - you need to apologise to her.”

“I will,” Danny nodded in agreement. “I was going to anyway.”

“And going off at me in the car,” Steve continued. “Then taking it out on all the doors, I’m surprised we have hinges left. But look, D, I know why you’re angry and upset and you did reel yourself in after your second warning, even if the doors bore the brunt of that effort. I wasn’t even sure I was going to spank you but you appeared so desperate for – something. I’m glad I did it, I’m not going to apologise for straying from the rules on this occasion, because I really think it needed to be done. And I think you’ve benefited from it.”

“Yeah I have” Danny agreed with a nod. “I dunno, it just gave me a chance to let everything go, pushed it all back so I can deal.”

“Good,” Steve nodded in approval. “That’s what I was hoping for. Look, call Kono tonight okay, leave Rachel and Stan until tomorrow after you’ve slept on it. We’ll talk to the lawyers and see what needs to be done, together. But tonight I think you need to stay relaxed and take a break from everything.”

Danny looked relieved, like Steve’s suggestion was something he’d been hoping for but afraid wasn’t possible. Steve poked at him to move and he stood up gingerly, rubbing his ass with a grunt of pain. Steve shifted him, hands on his hips to stand him still before him, eyeing the red, pained skin closely. Danny’s ass was turned a lovely shade of red but no bruising which Steve was happy about. He dropped his hands and stood up.

“And here I was thinking you were about to kiss it better,” Danny smirked as he turned to him.

Steve grinned with a roll of his eyes, leaning in to kiss him swiftly on the mouth. “Maybe after supper Danno, I’m starved. Why don’t you throw something on and lay out on the couch while I make us something.”

“Think I’ll lay out naked,” Danny grimaced at the thought of wearing clothes. Steve had tanned him pretty sternly. “You don’t want help?”

“No I want you relaxing,” Steve replied as they headed back downstairs. “Don’t forget to call Kono.”

“I won’t babe,” Danny assured him, heading for the sofa as Steve disappeared into the kitchen.

Steve whipped up a meal, moving to and fro between the living area to make sure Danny was okay and the kitchen to watch the pans. He stood in the doorway as Danny called Kono and the conversation turned from apology to snorting laughter as they made up and then wound each other up like a couple of siblings after a squabble. Satisfied Danny had done what he’d been asked, Steve finished preparing dinner and dished it out, calling Danny through to eat. They sat at the table, Danny shifting now and then to ease his pain and Steve not batting an eyelid or making any remark to his soreness.

“I’ll clear up,” Steve said when they were done, stomachs full and satisfied. Danny had made a move to begin doing the dishes.

“I don’t mind,” Danny said with a shrug but Steve shooed him away, Danny grinning mischievously.

“Gees, you bust my ass to help all the time and now you don’t want it,” he teased with a laugh and Steve laughed in kind with a shake of his head.

“Take it as a free pass, told you I want you to relax tonight,” Steve pointed out to him.

Danny smiled appreciatively and went back to lie down as Steve tidied the kitchen. When he went into the living room he found Danny asleep on the couch on his stomach, hugging a cushion to his head. Steve lay a blanket over him and sat down to catch the late news. Danny grunted awake after thirty minutes, shifting onto his side and grimacing.

“I sleep long?” he frowned sleepily over to Steve.

“No, half hour or so,” Steve shook his head at him. “You should go to bed.”

“You should come too,” Danny said suggestively, pushing the blanket away to reveal his cock beginning to show signs of hardness.

“Yeah, I definitely should,” Steve nodded, eyes landing on Danny’s cock and the way his hand slid just so up the shaft in a teasing way. He felt his mouth water, fingers itching to touch, licking his lower lip in concentration as Danny sat up, a hint of a wince on his features. But he was completely awake now after his nap.

Danny stood, cock bobbing between his legs, Steve had to drag his eyes away, seeing Danny’s smirk of knowingness at his lust. He felt his own cock stirring, hard in the confines of his pants and damn Danny for being so free and easy in his naked state. Steve had to catch up. Danny headed for the stairs, red butt swaying in his eye line.

“Why don’t you lock up while I go get prepped?” Danny suggested, already moving up the stairs before Steve could reply.

Steve watched him disappear, forcing himself to check the back door first – locked securely – and the front door, not locked until he secured the dead bolt, checked the alarm. His eyes took in the windows, all closed and he turned his attention to upstairs where Danny was waiting for him. He took the stairs two at a time with all the grace of a schoolboy in heat. Reaching the bedroom he swung the door wide, giving a groan of wanton lust at the sight.

"Fuck, D."

Danny was on the bed on his knees, red ass glowing like fire as he worked lubed fingers into his hole. His jaw was slack, face the picture of bliss as he got off on the feel, head back, eyes closed. Steve kicked the door closed behind him and proceeded to strip as quickly as he could, all the while eyes roving greedily over his lovers form. Watching the way Danny’s arm muscles rippled every time he pushed in, the way his shoulder blades stuck out from the arch of his back, the way his thighs tightened and ass clenched as he prepped. Toes curling, throat uttering sweet sounds into warm night air as he enjoyed himself. Steve kicked away his clothes, standing naked in the middle of the floor, jacking his own cock and taking in the beautiful sight. It took him a moment to realise Danny was now looking at him invitingly.

“See something you want?” Danny teased with a smile.

“All of you,” Steve replied greedily, moving towards the bed. He crawled up behind him, Danny sitting back on his haunches as he pressed close, his cock pushing against the cleft of Danny’s ass. Danny gasped, with pain, pleasure, Steve didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around him, chest feeling the muscles of Danny’s shoulders and back pressing back against him. Danny tilted his face back to him and Steve divulged in kissing him, hard, dirty, all tongue and teeth, letting their lust spur them on. He ran his hands up Danny’s torso, fingers rubbing against the tight nipples of his chest, rubbing, pinching, and making Danny squirm. As he writhed Danny’s ass rubbed against his cock and crotch, making them both murmur in pleasurable approval. But he was in no hurry to fuck him, he wanted to enjoy the man in his arms first. He moved his hands downwards as he rested his mouth on Danny’s neck, feeling Danny’s hands resting and beginning to rub hard against his thighs, fingers digging in to his toned muscles.

As one hand wrapped around Danny’s cock the other splayed against his stomach, feeling the muscles rippling and tensing. He began to jack him off as a leisurely pace, making Danny’s breath huff out against his neck.

“Steve,” Danny moaned softly against his skin, fingers digging and clenching around his thighs as he pushed his ass back. “Babe.”

Steve shifted his head to kiss him, Danny’s mouth searching for his blindly, muttering moans as Steve jerked him with the slow pace, cock pressing against his ass with intention.

“Oh god,” Danny breathed out, Steve smiling against his mouth as he tilted his head back for a better view. Danny had his eyes closed, completely focused on how he made him feel, worry and frowns still held at bay. Steve tightened his hold around his waist to halt Danny’s squirming hips, pressing closer to him.

“That good baby?” Steve said softly, enjoying how Danny’s spine curved against his chest, ass pressing against his groin, shoulders framed by his own. Danny reached up and back with a hand, curling his fingers around Steve’s neck.

“Mmm yeah, uh huh,” Danny groaned out, mouth slack, bliss on his face. “Love you playing with my cock babe.”

Steve didn’t doubt it, confirming Danny’s enjoyment with a tightening of his fingers around his shaft, picking up the rhythm just to hear and feel Danny move with pleasure. Danny’s fingers tightened around his neck, scrabbling against his hairline, breath coming out in panting gasps now. He arched his back, tried to press into Steve’s grip but Steve kept a firm hold around his waist to minimise his efforts.

“Fuck babe,” Danny groaned desperately. “Oh god Steve, fuck yeah tighter, c’mon.”

Steve obliged, fingers tightening, hand jerking as a fast pace now, chasing Danny to the edge. Steve buried his head down, mouth on Danny’s skin, watching how his hand brought his lover to ecstasy. His own cock throbbed against Danny’s ass but he focused on bringing on his lovers pleasure first.

“God you’re beautiful,” he murmured as Danny writhed and grunted in the pleasure he was building. 

“Oh god, fuck god Steve,” Danny gasped out desperately. “Oh my god babe gonna come, make me come baby, fuck. Steve. Steve!”

As he grunted, squirmed and jerked his hips desperately, his cock twitched in Steve’s hold as he came, stripes of cream spurting messily down into the sheets and over Steve’s fingers. Tension flooded out of him and his body moulded to Steve’s, leaning on him in his moment of utter bliss, his cream still flowing as Steve milked it from his body with satisfaction.

“Steve, fuck,” Danny hummed, hand pulling at his neck insistently for a sloppy kiss, tongue swirling gratefully against Steve’s. “My god babe.”

Steve kissed him again, hard and firm, wiping his soggy fingers against Danny’s stomach as he pushed up against him. He lifted his hand to snag Danny’s wrist, his other hand blindly finding Danny’s other on his thigh and he guided him forward to hold the headrest. Danny shivered in his bliss, panting and getting with the programme as he leaned forward, widening his knees, Steve grabbing the lube from the bed sheets where Danny had discarded it. He palmed some, rubbing a generous amount on his cock and swiping a finger down the crack of Danny’s red crimson ass to check the slick. Danny hummed at the feel and Steve lined up, pressing in, clawing at his self-control so as to not enter him too roughly.

Danny arched his head back as he entered him and Steve put a hand on his hip, the other reaching up to hold his shoulder. He could feel Danny pushing back and took it as invitation, sliding in without much difficulty at a slow but steady speed and listening to Danny’s mewl of acceptance.

“Yeah baby,” Steve agreed with a panting enjoyment as his cock squeezed through tight rings of muscles. “Fuck D.”

Danny groaned deliciously, making Steve’s fingers tighten into his skin as he continued entering him with a clear focus. As he bottomed out he looked down to see where they were so intimately connected, Danny’s red globes still radiating a soft heat he could feel around his groin. Steve grunted and gritted his teeth, beginning to move, hips rolling back and forth as he worked Danny open and Danny mewled out his enjoyment with wanton gasps.

 

With every thrust forward Danny bore back against him, steady grunts of appreciation emerging from his throat. It wasn’t Steve’s favourite way to fuck him, preferring to have him on his back or riding his cock, any way to see Danny’s face, that extra connection of eyes staring into one anothers. But Danny like this, so pliant in his bliss, uttering sweet sounds as skin grazed his pained rear, sensitive and relaxed; Steve was overwhelmed with love and pride in his lover.

Steve shifted his position, rising up straighter on his knees, Danny’s hips dipping, ass lifting to accommodate. Danny leaned forward instinctively and Steve ran his hand from hip to shoulder as he leaned over himself, draping himself over Danny’s body. His hands found Danny’s where they rested on the headrest, fingers curling and locking together and with a newfound energy he began ramming his hips back and forth with force, making Danny’s breath hitch and body shudder every time. Danny’s body vibrating and his throaty gasps and groans spurred Steve on.

He rested his mouth on Danny’s shoulder, licking and sucking there, feeling his shoulder muscle tensing and rolling under his tongue.

“Fuck baby,” Steve whispered, voice close to breaking in his efforts. “God I love fucking you.”

He listened to the escaped whimper of his lovers sensitivity overloading, blissed from orgasm, turned on from being fucked, Steve’s words accentuated with the drive of his hips.

“This is all - you need – to concentrate on baby,” Steve assured him, feeling his own pleasure pooling in his hips making him drive into Danny with firm intention. “Me taking care of you – like I know how.”

He was so close, he closed his eyes, dipped his head down against the middle of Danny’s shoulder blades, hands scrambling down Danny’s back to rest at his hips. With a groan of desperation Steve dug his fingers in, knees bracing harder into the bed and he raised up with a growl, hips like pistons back and forth with sudden speed.

“Oh god baby, fuck,” he moaned out, chasing his orgasm with desperate, hungry breaths. “Oh god, Danny, mmmfuck Danny. Fuck, uh.”

With a shudder he came, hips grinding against Danny’s ass, clenching, cock twitching and emptying as his balls emptied into him. For a long pause they stilled, intimately connected before Steve carefully withdrew with a sensitive shiver and grunt.

Danny moved with a gasp of satisfaction, Steve shifting as he curled down and around, leaning against the pillows.

“Fuck me babe,” Danny said with a grin, completely eased as Steve settled beside him, too devoid of energy to do anything for the moment.

“Just did,” Steve retorted with a smile, resting a hand on Danny’s chest.

It took some time before either of them had the strength to move, Steve stumbling from the bed to the bathroom, returning with a cloth to wipe them down. Afterwards they crawled under the covers, Danny lying on his stomach and Steve lay on his side, one arm snaked around his waist. He watched Danny drift off to sleep, worry and concern at bay for now. Tomorrow, together, they’d begin to sort through the new mess of visitations and dealing with lawyers and ex’s. He just hoped Danny’s newfound calm would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve discuss changes in the relationship

It had been a few months since they’d fell upon this new development of their relationship. They’d both been pleasantly surprised by the outcome and the months trial came and went, Danny admitting it was a good thing they were onto and agreeing to its continuation. Steve stayed true to his word and the rules and though he didn’t dole out a spanking regularly, he found the warning system worked wonders to calm Danny down or refocus him.

So when Danny mustered up the courage to bring up the subject of his discipline and furthering the experience, Steve was surprised and thrown for a loop.

“I’ve been doing some research,” Danny explained with a shrug.

Steve looked at him in wonder, surprised that Danny’s curiosity had been stirred up so much that he’d actually go seeking information on the idea of spankings as discipline. But he was curious to where this was going and what Danny had discovered, so patiently let the conversation develop.

“Believe it or not,” Danny teased with a smile as they sat in the dining room late one night. “There are quite a few people out there who think this spanking discipline thing is a good thing. And here’s me thinking you were one of a kind.”

He smirked and Steve smiled with a shrug, he knew it was unconventional and not the norm for most couples. But he didn’t mind not fitting into some little box when it came to his relationship with Danny.

“Any way,” Danny rushed on before his courage slipped. “I was thinking maybe we could -.”

He shrugged and gave a wave of his hand, hoping Steve would understand his unspoken meaning. Steve sort of understood, but preferred to hear Danny say it out loud, so kept his features neutral and watched his partner squirm with slight embarrassment.

“You know, explore this side of our relationship a little further,” Danny said eventually when Steve stayed quiet.

Steve’s brow raised a little higher and looked at him closely. “You want me to instil more discipline?” he questioned, watching Danny’s reaction carefully.

“Well yeah, I guess,” Danny admitted. “But, like -.”

He stopped, trying to find the words to explain. It wasn’t just about the spankings, it was about the focus, the discipline they instilled that he had found were grounding him more than he’d ever felt before. He pushed his laptop over the table to Steve with a exhale of breath.

“Look, I’ve bookmarked some stuff okay,” he explained, turning the computer to Steve fully. “Just read through them, please?”

Steve looked at the laptop and back to him with a small nod. “All right,” he agreed.

“Great,” Danny sighed in relief, standing and patting him on the shoulder before he made a quick exit, leaving Steve to read through the pages he’d ‘bookmarked’ for him. He’d conveniently saved them under a file named ‘discipline’ making Steve smile in amusement and he found himself soon engrossed in information sites and blogs surrounding the concept of Domestic Discipline relationships. As he read through he understood he’d barely hit the tip of the iceberg when it came to instilling discipline. It also surprised him that Danny was interested in furthering their relationship in such a direction and to such lengths of discipline. He pondered on if Danny was too caught up in the euphoric satisfaction he’d been getting from experiencing a spanking or if he really felt strongly about such a relationship. Steve also wasn’t sure if he were prepared to take the relationship to that level, it certainly was different and unique.

“D,” he shouted from the dining area where he was sitting, wondering if Danny had wandered far away or was close by, waiting for his answer.

Danny appeared in the doorway with a wary look in his eyes. Steve pushed the laptop away and motioned for him to sit.

“I think we’ve got stuff to talk about,” Steve pointed out as Danny sat opposite him.

Danny looked at him sceptically, “You don’t like the idea?”

Steve let out a breath with a smile, “Well, it’s a pretty big difference to where we are right now. I’m not sure I’m prepared to take on that much responsibility, or that it’s really what you want.”

“I wouldn’t have broached the subject if I wasn’t at least interested in the concept,” Danny told him and Steve had to agree, he knew Danny hadn’t simply jumped the bandwagon.

“Doesn’t seem very equal to me,” Steve shook his head, the one glaring point that had stuck out to him throughout his reading.

“Didn’t seem like that to me at first either,” Danny admitted. “But then it’s about the trust isn’t it? And it isn’t about you barking out orders, telling me what to do all of the time.”

“But all that ‘Head of the Household’ stuff D,” Steve said, hand motioning to the laptop.

“Yeah I know,” Danny nodded along with him. “You know I was sceptical at first, then, I dunno, I kind of like the idea. I mean we’d discuss stuff right, but if it came to a situation where we couldn’t agree on something really really important, one of us would have to put their foot down and make the decision.”

“And you want that to be me?” Steve said in surprise.

“ _If_ we were in that kind of a relationship, then yeah,” Danny nodded solemnly.

Steve sat back, bearing the weight of that admission. “That’s a pretty big thing to suggest to a person Danny. That’s a lot of trust to put in someone.”

“You think I don’t trust you?” Danny questioned.

“I know you do but -,” Steve began, shaking his head.

“You already do it anyway,” Danny pointed out. “When it comes to disciplining me.”

“This is a little different,” Steve was quick to point out.

“No it isn’t,” Danny told him. “You just don’t like the idea of feeling like you’re somehow more superior because of that position you’d be in as head of the household.”

Steve was surprised by that insight and stared at him long and hard. "Yeah okay I'll admit that's true. Like I said it doesn't seem fair to me plus I'm not sure I'd be comfortable in that position. Head of the Household? I mean come on D, it's a little archaic."

Steve looked at Danny and realised Danny was dissapointed and even crushed by his reaction. Danny slunk back in his chair and gave a small nod, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah I guess it was a stupid thing to suggest. Let's just forget about it okay? Things are working fine already, why complicate it."

He pushed his chair back and stood up, not meeting Steve's eyes and Steve struggled to find words to keep him where he was. 

"It's just a lot to think about," Steve said lamely. He knew he'd screwed up by instantly knocking the idea down. Evidently this whole new situation between them had struck a chord with Danny and was making an impact and he was just trying to structure that into his life and their relationship.

"I get it babe," Danny said nodding too quickly and turning to walk away, still not looking at him. "Really forget I brought it up."

"I'm sorry-," Steve started but Danny was already leaving the room and conversation.

"I know, I said forget it," Danny replied curtly, dissappearing through the doorway.

Steve stared at the empty space where Danny had stood and then down at the computer. Obviously Danny was asking for more of what they had, but Steve didn't want it to weigh down their relationship. He certainly didn't want their relationship to change to the point where he was calling all of the shots and dictating to Danny how he should live his life. He sat and thought about it long and hard, trying to think of something that could work for them without altering their relationship to the point he didn't recognise it anymore. It wasn't about him dominating Danny, though he always insisted on respect from him when he spanked him. It just helped Danny get his head in the right place being subjected to discipline and learning the lesson Steve tried to instill. Danny gave off submissive vibes during and after a spanking merely because of Steve's strict treatment, but Steve didn't want that from him all of the time.

Steve sat alone for a long time thinking, running ideas through his head. Maybe things didn't have to be so close to what Danny had researched, maybe they could just take some ideas and mould them to suit their relationship. Finally he got up and went in search of his partner. He didn't like how the conversation had ended or that Danny had felt so rejected and shot down. Danny was in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. Usually he'd be sprawled out half concentrating on the program as he flicked through the paper or nursed a coffee but Steve could see how upset he was simply from how he sat. Bunched into a corner, hugging a cushion to his side, jaw set, fingers gripped around the arm of the sofa. Steve didn't try to apologise again, not wanting to set Danny off on a tirade. Instead he simply walked up to him, picking up the remote from where it lay by him on sofa and turned the TV off. He sat on the edge of the coffee table so he could face him and Danny couldn't avoid giving him his attention.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shoot the idea down right away or make you think I didn't want to discuss it," Steve said, reaching out and putting a hand on his knee. He could feel the tension in his partners body and rubbed his hand gently on his thigh to try and relax him a little.

"It doesn't matter," Danny said shaking his head, pushing the cushion away. "It was stupid."

"No it wasn't," Steve said shaking his head in return. "It's just I don't think, personally, it would work for us. That doesn't mean we can't figure out what will work for us. You've been researching this for a reason Danny, it'd be wrong of me to ignore that."

"I don't want to put you into an uncomfortable position Steve," Danny said with a sigh. "As much as I'd be interested in, I dunno, taking this whole discipline thing further, if you don't like that idea then -."

"I'm happy giving that to you Danny and if you want more then we can come up with some ideas to suit the both of us. I just don't want it to completely change or take over our relationship, you get that right?" Steve asked, looking at him closely. "I love you and I don't want to lose you because we rushed into something that doesn't work for us and things got messy and complicated beyond our control."

Danny reached out and put a hand over Steve's, giving his hand a squeeze, "Yeah I get that. I wouldn't want that either. But I do -,"

He paused and trailed off and Steve realised for all that Danny liked to talk and sometimes he couldn't shut him up, on this sensitive subject, Danny found it hard to broach the subject head on. Probably why he'd done most of his research, bookmarked his findings and left Steve to figure it out for himself.

"You do what D?" Steve pressed, figuring out what he had to say but wanting to hear Danny say it for himself.

"I want more," Danny admitted, dropping his eyes a moment and squeezing his hand harder. "Discipline and punishments."

"Okay," Steve nodded in agreement. "So we figure out how to instil that. Together."

"You'd be okay with that?" Danny asked, finally look at him with a slightly worried frown. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with that."

"I don't want to set many rules or boundaries," Steve admitted. "Because I don't want to dictate how you live your life. But yeah, if you want more discipline and punishments, then I'll give that to you."

Danny gave him a small smile, the frown easing away off his brow. "Thanks," He said simply, looking sheepish and glancing away again. He'd never found it easy talking about this side of their relationship and Steve could relate, it wasn't something they'd sat and discussed until after he'd dragged Danny over his knee and tanned his butt that first time. They were both figuring out how it worked within the structure of their relationship.

"Now we just need to figure out the ground rules," Steve said, sitting up straighter. "I've been thinking it over and well I'll just say it. How about first thing we do is get rid of the strike rule? No more warnings, maybe one if I think a simple warning will reign you in. But if I think you've earned a spanking, no strikes, you simply get spanked. Things will probably be a lot stricer that way."

"Okay," Danny agreed, swallowing down hard. Steve being able to talk on the matter so directly always threw him off guard a little.

"And I'm going to change how you're spanked also depending on why I'm applying it," Steve informed him. "If I'm going to spank you as a punishment because you've misbehaved or dissapointed me with your behaviour or how you've acted, then you'll be bent over something, either a chair or the back of the sofa. For discipline, when I'm simply trying to instil a lesson or want you to learn from a mistake, it will be over my knee. Sound good so far?"

"Yes," Danny nodded and Steve looked at him keenly, seeing how Danny was taking this all in with an eagerness, even if he didn't respond so much in words.

"And I've yet to use anything other than my hand on your ass but that will change also. You want more punishment and discipline and if you want it to be effective which is why you're asking for more of it, then you'll not learn if you grow used to what I dish out just using my hand. So I'll be investing in some spanking 'instruments'."

"What kind of 'instruments'?" Danny asked warily, realising it was his ass that was going to be subjected to them.

Steve smirked at the question. Danny's ass was the perfect kind of butt to be turned crimson, not only with his palm but a whole host of spanking instruments.

"Well I've already got belts and slippers at my disposal," Steve pointed out. "I can easily show you how to cut a switch from the garden so those are accessible. And I'm going to buy a paddle, a nice wooden one. I think those would keep you occupied for the time being."

Danny swallowed down again and looked suitably subdued much to Steve's amusement. He didn't like seeing his partner suffer but it was enjoyable to see him trying to deal with the consequences of a subject he himself had broached with him.

"You okay with everything so far?" Steve asked carefully.

"Yeah, nothing unreasonable," Danny agreed, albeit still a little wary.

"You sure, you seem a little nervous," Steve teased, leaning in and lifting Danny's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently.

"You know I get nervous talking about this," Danny addmitted, feelings shivering against Steve's mouth.

"Yet you brought up the subject," Steve pointed out, looking him straight in the eye.

Danny smiled weakly and nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know."

"There's something else I wanted to suggest," Steve smiled back, sitting up straight again. "I don't want to set you rules of how to live your life Danny. You're a grown man and yeah, there are some things I want to help you with, like your lazier habits which I know you've been breaking out of lately. But you also want more of what we've got going on yeah?"

"Yes," Danny nodded and waited for him to continue.

"So, instead of me setting up rules for how you live your life, how about once or twice a week you draw up a list of things you think you should be punished for or what you'd like to be disciplined in?" Steve suggested, watching his reaction carefully. "Some weeks there may be more on the list than others. There may be things I don't want to punish you for or sometimes you may have the same thing on the list for a few weeks because you don't think you've learned your lesson or discipline still. You want this Danny and you want it for a reason, maybe many reasons. I'm not asking you to explain those reasons to me right away, but I think it would help both of us if you had some way of sharing that with me."

"That would be seperate from say a spanking you administer at any time during the week when you think I deserve it?" Danny asked to clarify. 

"Yeah, I will have my own reasons for spanking you," Steve agreed with a nod. "And remember once I've spanked you, if it's punishment, then it's over, clean slate so you wouldn't have to then ask for a spanking when you bring me your list. Think of your list as maintenance spankings, they're what you're personally requesting be it because you want absoloution for something you think you did wrong or because you want to be changed and improved in some way and think a spanking will help. How you are spanked and when will be up to me to decide, it may not be applied right then and there but we will discuss each item on the list together."

"I like that," Danny agreed with a vigorous nod before looking slightly subdued. "Well I like the sound of it. What if I don't have anything on the list?"

"Then that's okay," Steve shrugged. "Don't think you should have a list for me every week. We'll trial run it to see what works best for you, how about twice a week for now, we set out some time on an evening to discuss your list? If you think we just need one evening a week then we'll cut it down to one."

"Okay," Danny agreed again. "Which nights?"

"Well it may change week to week because of work but how about a Saturday and a Wednesday for now? Of course when Grace stays over we'll change the nights or cut it down to one evening when she isn't here those weeks."

"Sounds good, like you say we can trial run it and see what works best for us," Danny said in thought. He pulled Steve's hand closer and squeezed his fingers, looking at him closely. "You are sure about this Steve - about taking this up a level?"

Steve let out a small laugh and lifted his free hand to caress Danny's cheek as Danny leaned towards him. "Well D this isn't the relationship I expected when we got together," he admitted, seeing Danny smirk in agreement of the fact. "But this works for us and you aren't asking too much just asking for a little more out of it. And if it's helping you be a better person or just helping you feel better about yourself then of course I'm happy to give you that."

"Thanks babe," Danny said, leaning in to his touch. "I wish I could find easier ways to speak to you about this stuff. I didn't mean to spring this all on you. Though to be fair, you are the one who opened up this can of worms."

"It was unexpected," Steve told him with a smirk, drawing closer. "But I did give you fair warning, I just didn't think it would become such a part of our relationship but if it helps you and gives us a deeper bond, then I'm not complaining. But I get why it's difficult to talk about for you. As long as we eventually do talk Danny, that's the important thing."

"I'm sorry about before," Danny apologised quietly. "About walking out like that instead of staying and talking it over."

"I wasn't exactly tactful," Steve admitted. "But we got there in the end. So you happy with what we've talked about so far? Is there anything else you wanted to talk about or add?"

"Yeah for now," Danny nodded. "Maybe further down the line I'll feel different but I like what we've spoken about, putting it into practice will be interesting."

"Certainly will," Steve agreed with a promising look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the oppurtunity to enforce the stricter rules now set in place, as well as making some amendments in order to help Danny.

Steve decided to be strict from the start. They'd been living for a few months with the new development of him disciplining Danny when he saw fit, with the strike system in place so Danny could alter his behaviour or calm himself if he chose to. But Steve had found there were circumstances he'd have prefferred not to have given Danny a warning and just spanked him so he was glad to have made new arrangements for the discipline he instilled without the warning system in place. Also altering how he spanked Danny he knew would feed into his needs positively, especially if he started spanking him with something other than his hand. He just wondered if Danny knew what he was letting himself in for taking discipline to the next level.

"Danny," he shouted from upstairs, hovering nearby the toolbox that stood on the floor in the hall. Danny had been fixing up some new units in Grace's bedroom but as far as Steve was aware, he'd been done for over an hour and that wasn't where the toolbox belonged.

"What's up babe? I'm making supper," Danny called back up from the kitchen doorway.

"It going to be long?" Steve asked, leaning on the rail and peering down to where Danny stood below.

"Be ready in twenty minutes or so," Danny shrugged in thought, giving him a frown. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing that can't wait," Steve said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Steve said no more, knowing the matter could wait but deciding that he wouldn't let it slide. Danny knew by now to tidy up after him and yeah, okay, he hadn't left the tools strewn around like he usually did but he still should have put the box back in the garage. Steve made a mental note to check Grace's room just to make sure any mess in there had been tidied away. He showered and changed before going to Grace's room and looking inside. The shelves looked good and he was glad Danny liked doing such tasks because it bored him fixing up the little things. Give him the challenge of setting up a wardrobe or bed and he'd help out, but a few shelves, wobbly table legs or touching up the paint work made him glaze over in boredom.

He pursed his lips, there was plaster dust on the carpet at the bottom of the wall where Danny had drilled holes and a few screws lying on the dresser. A few dolls and cuddly toys lay on their sides having been pushed out of the way. Steve didn't think it fair on Grace to find such a mess in her space, especially when they tried hard to instil in her to keep it nice and tidy herself. No doubt Danny had taken a break which was fair enough, probably planned to have the place tidied up before Grace came over in a few days but Steve had been trying to encourage him to finish a job immediately no matter how menial, not take long breaks in between.

He left the room, knocking the toolbox with his foot and sighed, leaning against the door as he closed it. God he loved his partner, but really was it so hard to carry the toolbox downstairs and put it in the garage? Was it so hard to get a cloth and wipe down the dresser of dust, pocket a few loose screws and run the vacuum over the carpet?

"Steve, babe, dinners nearly ready," Danny shouted up to him, hearing him in the hallway.

Steve decided not to say anything until after dinner, preferring not to have Danny nervous and anxious throughout, knowing what was coming. After they'd eaten and let the food settle Steve stood to start clearing the dishes away, Danny standing to help also.

"I'll clear up here and in the kitchen," Steve said before Danny could pick up a dish. "Why don't you go clear up the mess in Grace's room you left? And while you're at it, put the tool box in the garage where it belongs."

He glanced at Danny who hovered with a nervous expression on his face, realising he was in trouble. Steve didn't keep the sterness out of his voice, it wouldn't be fair to let Danny think he wasn't in trouble over the offence. He knew by now not to let such things slide without consequences.

"Now Danny," Steve said when Danny didn't leave right away and Danny pulled away from the table quickly.

It didn't take long to clear up, there was only the two of them and Danny hadn't used many pots and pans to cook the meal. He'd even gotten better at clearing away as he went so there was little mess to wipe away. Steve put the dishwasher on, tossed the cloth into the sink and turned his mind to how to deal with his partner.

He went into the living area and heard the dulled sound of the vacuum upstairs. At least Danny was being thorough. He looked around, it was time to put into practice what they'd talked about, he just wondered if Danny was ready for what was coming. He waited as the vacuum shut off and a few minutes later doors opened and closed as Danny put the vac away in the hall closet and made his way downstairs, toolbox in hand. He said nothing to Steve as he walked through the room towards the garage. Whilst he was there Steve went upstairs to check Grace's room, glad to see everything was back to it's usual order. He came downstairs to find a subdued Danny waiting for him.

"Go bring a chair in from the dining room," Steve said to him, folding his arms and eyeing him sternly.

Danny swallowed down and obediently did as he was told without argument.

"Stand it there," Steve said when he returned. "Now strip down and fold your clothes, put them on the table."

He always spanked Danny bare assed and Danny rarely liked to wear clothes afterwards unless he was forced out of neccessity so Steve had taken to simply having him fully naked. Danny stripped quickly, folding the clothes and then standing again, looking fully shamed now and not looking at him. Steve felt little sympathy for him but drew near, putting a hand under his chin and pulling his face up to look at him closely.

"Where does the toolbox belong Danny?" Steve asked and Danny swallowed down again before he answered.

"In the garage Sir," he said quietly.

"Why did you leave the mess in Grace's room?" Steve questioned.

"I took a break," Danny answered lamely, "Then things just - I got sidetracked. I'm sorry Steve."

"You'd think by now you'd have learned your lesson," Steve pointed out with a sigh. "Obviously not. This keeps happening Danny. You start on something, a project, a small job, but you get 'sidetracked' and it doesn't get finished until the next day. What are we going to do about that?"

"I am sorry Sir, I'll try harder," Danny said, squirming a little where he stood.

"I don't doubt your efforts Danny," Steve said gently. "And you are improving in areas, we just can't seem to break you out of this habit as easily as we have others. Guess I'll have to work harder on this one."

"What," Danny began, brow furrowing as he tried to understand. "What does that mean?"

Steve smiled and gave his face a squeeze before letting go and stepping back, folding his arms again and staring at him long and hard. 

"I mean I'm going to have to come up with something that will help you focus on finishing a task you decide to take on," Steve said firmly. "Right now though, I'm going to spank you for that mess you made and left. Then while you have your nose in the corner I'm going to think about how we can deal with this bad habit you have. Now, stand behind the chair, bend over it, I want your palms flat on the seat and your feet wide apart as you present your ass. Go on, go."

Danny left, full of nervous tension in his body but he didn't hesitate as he positioned himself as Steve had ordered. Steve watched him and let him stand there awaiting his painful fate for a few minutes alone. Steve knew the next few minutes were going to be tough on his lover but it was what was best for him. Steve went to him, placing a hand on the small of his back and rubbing his other hand over the pert globes waiting to be turned pink by his palm. Danny was tense and nervous still but Steve knew by the end Danny would be exhausted and atoned for his mistakes.

He brought his hand up and down quickly onto the soft skin. His palm stung and Danny's skin jumped under his hand as he slapped him hard. He moved his hand to the other side and brought it down again, beginning a measured pace of spanks to warm Danny's skin. Danny huffed out some breaths and tried to remain still but the longer Steve spanked the harder it was to ignore the pain being caused.

Steve spanked him long and hard, Danny's ass turning from pink to bright red and Danny's silence not lasting long as he gasped and groaned out his misery. Eventually Steve pulled back, palm stinging and arm weary from the back and forth action. Danny was breathing heavily but he hadn't caused tears. Sometimes Danny didn't cry, it depended on the circumstance and reasons for his spankings. He shifted but Steve put a hand on his back to keep him from standing.

"I'm not done yet," Steve warned him sternly. "That was just the warm up. Remember how I said I'd be changing how you were punished Danny?"

"Yes Sir," Danny said quietly, voice shaking as he replied to let Steve know he was listening.

"Well now you're going to receive a strapping from my belt," Steve warned him, beginning to undo the belt of his jeans. He slid the worn leather from the belt loops as he spoke. He watched how Danny tensed again, uncertain and nervous about this new development. "If you really don't want this, if you want it to end now then say so. I'm not going to force anything on you."

He paused and was silent for a long few minutes, taking the buckle end of the belt in his palm and wrapping the leather around his hand a few times, leaving the tail end hanging loose and swinging in the air.

"All right," Steve said when Danny didn't disagree. "Then this is how it will go. You're going to receive five for every problem I saw upstairs. Five for leaving a mess on Grace's dresser. Five for not cleaning up the dust on her carpet and five more for leaving out the tool box. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Danny agreed, body shifting nervously over the chair.

"Good boy," Steve said, rubbing a hand over his lower back gently. "And you're going to count each one out. One thank you Sir, two thank you Sir, so on and so forth okay?"

"Yes Sir," Danny repeated, voice wavering and barely audible, his nerves getting to him.

"Let's get this over with," Steve sighed, lifting his hand holding the belt. He brought the tail of the belt down sharply on Danny's ass, feeling him gasp and react quickly to the pain. He squirmed and shuddered as he groaned in surprise at the feel. Steve waited but it took Danny a few moments to speak.

"One - thank you Sir," Danny said in a somewhat gritted tone. He sucked in a breath, letting it out with a gasp of pain as Steve brought the belt down again. "Two. Thank you Sir."

Steve continued, not enjoying causing so much pain for his partner but knowing how well Danny improved after his spankings. Steve always felt a mixture of satisfaction and concern when he spanked Danny but never guilt. He always made sure to give Danny an opt out of the situation and hadn't ever been anything but honest when it came to the discipline he doled out. He eyed Danny's ass as red welts began to form as the belt sharply licked into his tortured skin. By the seventh and eighth strike Danny's tension and nerves were beginning to seep away, replaced by a surrender to the treatment. His voice was cracking from the strain and pain as he mumbled out his thanks for the tenth hit. 

Steve had made sure to smatter the hits all over his ass and the tops of his thighs where the crease of thighs met the curve of his ass. His arm was beginning to tire, as was Danny's entire being and he barely held himself up, body sagging over the back of the chair, body jumping every time the belt hit. He was crying now, words mumbled out with a shaky, choked up voice.

"Fourteen, thank you Sir," he winced out and Steve made sure the final blow was as sharp as the rest, laying it down quickly across both ass cheeks now painfully crimson red, raw and welted. "Fifteen. Thank you Sir."

Steve lay the belt down on the coffee table and rubbed a hand in soothing circles on Danny's back as Danny fought to catch his breath after what had just occurred. He gave him a few minutes to recover before telling him to stand up. Danny pushed himself up with a wince of pain, cheeks stained with tears, eyes red and puffy.

"Corner time," Steve said firmly. He'd comfort him later, but right now Danny would continue his punishment dealing with his sore ass and thinking about why he'd been spanked so strictly.

Danny moved slowly and painfully to the corner Steve pointed him too, placing his hands on the wall. Steve sat on the couch and checked his watch, determined as always to make Danny endure his twenty minutes corner time. It was a slow twenty minutes and he could see Danny shaking in pain, letting out soft whimpering gasps as he tried to compose himself, shifting from foot ot foot, ass redder than Steve had ever made it before. But Steve was proud of him, having endured the strapping without protest or fighting him on it. It was the first of many no doubt and Steve hoped it had the effect Danny so obviously wanted it to have in his life.

"Danny, you can come here now," Steve said calmly, no more sternness in his tone. As he'd said from the beginning once the spanking had been given and corner time paid, it was a clean slate. He didn't bear grudges, he just hoped Danny learned.

He watched Danny turn, giving a wince and sucking in his hiccuping breaths as he moved slowly towards him. Steve sympathetically held out a hand to him and Danny grimaced, giving a shake of his head. He'd taken to sitting by Steve or even on his lap as they talked over his punishment and how he'd move on, but this time he lay out on the couch on his stomach, putting a cushion on Steve's lap and laying his head on it, an arm curling around Steve's thighs.

Steve rested a hand on his back, another in his hair as he stroked and soothed him. "Did I go too far?" He asked in concern, looking at Danny's ass. It would be painful for days he knew, probably a little bruised also. He always feared Danny would begin resenting him for this part of their relationship, even though he agreed to it and accepted it as part of who they were.

"No," Danny said on a choked breath. "I got what I deserved. Thank you Sir."

Steve smiled, petting his hair. Danny acting like a brat had been the beginning of this development in their relationship, so Steve forced him to be the boy if he insisted on acting like one. Which meant he would show him the proper respect Steve deserved when taking action dealing with his waywardness. He knew it pained Danny to thank him for his punishments which made it all the more important insisting on his showing respect.

"You know why I was so strict this time?" Steve asked, brushing fingers against his neck gently.

"Yeah," Danny gave a small nod against the cushion. "I keep screwing up."

"That's not why I spanked you D," Steve said firmly. "You don't screw up."

"Sorry," Danny said quickly. "I mean in situations like this. I put things off for later instead of finishing up right away."

"It's okay to take a break," Steve assured him. "I'm not going to bust your ass for pausing for a coffee or ten minutes to read the paper. But you've had all afternoon to tidy away. Plus, were you really going to leave Grace's room like that? It isn't fair on her if we're teaching her to keep it tidy and look after her space and you go and mess it up. What example does that show her?"

"Yeah I know, I am sorry Steve," Danny said, curling his arm tighter against his legs. "And it isn't fair on her at all. It won't happen again."

"This isn't the first time I've had to warn you or spank you over something like this," Steve pointed out gently. "I know you try but like I said, it's a habit you're finding hard to break, no matter how harsh the spanking. So, I've come up with an idea to help you."

"Yeah? What?" Danny asked, shifting onto his side a little, looking up at him nervously.

"Well, before you begin a project like fixing something up in the house, I'm going to spank you first," Steve said matter of factly. "Nothing as harsh as this. Over my knee, just my hand, strict enough to cause a sting. Enough to give you something to think about if you don't clear up after yourself. And if you do get 'sidetracked', well I don't have to warn you on the kind of spanking you'll receive afterwards."

Danny was silent, letting this suggestion sink in. Steve said no more, waiting for his reaction, no matter how long it took.

"Every time?" Danny asked warily and Steve smirked at the boyish nervousness of a man dealing with the unforseen consequences of that suggestion. "What if it's just small quick fix -."

"Every time Danny," Steve said, cutting him off before he could continue. "And here's a suggestion. Instead of waiting for me to order you over my knee for it, sometimes you can just come and ask me for it because you know you're going to be doing an odd job and need to be spanked first."

Danny looked even less sold on that idea but didn't say anything. "We'll see how it goes," he said eventually and Steve didn't push him on it. He just determined to carry out his plan whether Danny liked the idea or not.

"You're going to be sore for a few days," Steve sympathised, running his hand down to brush his fingers against the raw heat of Danny's pained ass cheeks. Danny sucked in a breath and let it our harshly but didn't try to escape the touch. "I bought some aloe cream, I'll put some on for you before bed."

Danny gazed up at him with a frown, "You've never put anything on me before."

"I've never spanked you with a belt before," Steve pointed out. "It won't happen after every spanking but I think you've sufferred enough already."

"Thanks babe," Danny said, lying down on his stomach again and snuggling closer. "For everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's 'bratty boy' side rears it's ugly head and Steve begins to figure out a hidden meaning to his behaviour, tapping in to a darker secret Danny holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at all the direction I had planned for this fic. This chapter features and deals with daddy!kink, something I've only written once. Hope I havent' screwed up the entire feel of the fic with this chapter, I wasn't sure how I felt about introducing this plot but it's the natural way the fic flowed and so I've taken the risk and went for it.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he made a hot chocolate for Grace. Danny was walking through the kitchen with a screwdriver in hand heading for the living area.

"Grace is nervous about her door handle," Danny said pausing and turning to him. "She thinks it's going to stick and she'll get locked in her room."

"Ah, okay," Steve nodded, taking the boiling milk off the hob. "And you think now is the time to fix it?"

Danny looked at him with a frown before realising what he was getting at, looking a little put out. "I told her I'd look at it and she keeps asking me about it. She is genuinely worried Steve."

"I don't doubt it," Steve said assuringly. "But you know the rules by now Danny."

Danny glanced towards the open door before drawing nearer as Steve poured the steaming milk into a cup, mixing the contents quickly.

"It's only a door handle Steve," Danny hissed under his breath impatiently. "It'll take a few minutes, that's it. Anyway you never -," he paused again and looked around just in case Grace had decided to wander in to speak to them. He lowered his voice, "Spank me when she's here."

Steve set the pan to one side and placed the spoon on the bench, turning to look at him with a stern frown furrowing his brow.

"Like I said, you know the rules Danny," Steve reiterated firmly.

"It's a stupid rule," Danny said in frustration, voice raising as he rolled his eyes. He gave a shake of his head and moved away. "I won't be long."

Steve looked at him but there was little to do or say as Danny turned away and walked out, shoulders tense as he left him. Steve watched the retreat, knowing it was futile to try and argue, especially with Grace around. He didn't want the argument to escalate and they say something in front of her that would come back to bite them in the ass. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, focusing on being calm and cheerful when he took Grace her cocoa. She was on the sofa watching a movie, snug as a bug as she curled against the cushions. He set it down on the table for her and gave her a smile and a wink.

"Cocoa for the princess," he said, turning the handle towards her. "Let it cool for a few minutes kiddo and sit up when you drink it, don't want you burning yourself."

"Thanks Uncle Steve," she said, giving him one of her brighter smiles before her attention was drawn to her movie again.

Steve sat in his chair and picked up the sports section of the paper, skimming the articles. But honestly he was concentrating on how long Danny was upstairs, pausing as he read an article as he heard the stairs creak. Grace, who'd sat up to pick up her cup looked round with a questioning face.

"Is it fixed Danno?" she asked with concern.

Steve turned his head to look at Danny who gave Grace a shake of his head. He side glanced Steve before straightening himself out and Steve gave a small shake of his head at Danny's arrogance in the face of his disdain.

"No monkey, I'm going to have to strip it down completely and put in a new one," Danny told her. "Don't worry, we've got a spare in the garage so I'm going to do it _now_ for you."

Steve raised a brow, made a disagreeable noise in his throat before he turned away. Danny ignored him, leaving them to go find the spare handle and Grace settled back down with her cocoa. Steve knew he shouldn't push it with Grace being there, but he couldn't let the matter lie in the face of Danny's blatant disregard and disdain for the rules they had in place. He couldn't just dismiss them because Grace was there, she was at the house often these days and they were learning to work around her schedule. He put the paper and aside, left Grace to her movie and found Danny in the garage searching in a box. Steve closed the door and folded his arms as Danny set the box aside, looked over at him and scowled before moving on to another box.

"Come to give me a telling off?" Danny said over his shoulder as he rummaged.

"Wouldn't be very effective considering your mood," Steve shrugged though Danny couldn't see him. "You said it wouldn't take long."

"It won't take long once I find the replacement. I know we've got a spare somewhere," Danny snapped at him.

"D-," Steve started, trying to be fair. He could tell from Danny's attitude that his temper was brewing.

"Fuck Steve seriously," Danny cut him off, pulling out the handle with a grunt of approval. "It's a fucking handle. It'll take five minutes to fix. Get off my back okay."

He pushed the boxes aside and went to brush past Steve, but Steve wasn't going to let it go. He put out a hand and grabbed his arm to halt him. Danny let out a irritated, impatient sigh and glared at him. Steve drew on every bit of self control to not push his pants down, bend him over the hood of the car and spank his ass crimson for his behaviour. As always, the knowing Grace was nearby and could walk in on them kept his mental plans at bay.

"Drop the attitude," Steve warned sternly. "Go fix the damn handle and be quick about it. Tidy up after yourself and come tidy the boxes in here up too. We will talk about this when you've calmed down."

He was surprised by Danny's shaking his hand off, Danny giving him a sour, angry grimace. Danny looked at him and lifted his chin, petulant brat to the hilt. "Sure thing, _Dad_ ," Danny said smoothly before he stalked away, entire body tense again.

Steve could only stare after him as he dissappeared. Danny hadn't pushed things this hard in a long time, not since this whole development between them had started. The whole calling him _Dad_ issue hadn't been one since they'd began the spanking routine. Danny knew it pushed his buttons and flared his temper, which didn't help the current situation.

Things were tense between them for the rest of the afternoon, Danny took ten minutes to fix the handle and spent another fifteen minutes in the garage. Steve assumed he was tidying up - or sulking. When he sat down next to Grace, he made it obvious he wasn't talking to Steve, not drawing him into conversation and barely looking at him. Steve kept glancing at Grace but she seemed thankfully oblivious to the tension.

Somehow they managed to get through the rest of the afternoon and evening without any more spats, though few words at all were exchanged. Danny put Grace to bed, the usual routine of supper, change into pj's, telling a few stories he made up off the top of his head. Steve usually liked to hang out in the bedroom and listen in to Danny's tales, laughing along with Grace but tonight he stayed downstairs, deep in thought. He heard Danny in the hallway, saying goodnight to Grace and closing her door. Then there was another creak and click and Steve realised Danny wasn't coming downstairs. He set his hands on the arms of his chair and sighed out a deep breath.

He gave Danny a few minutes before he made his way up to their bedroom. He walked in to find Danny emerging from the bathroom, shirt unbuttoned, shoes kicked off and lying haphazardly in the middle of the floor. Steve's foot kicked against one of them and Danny rolled his eyes at him with a grimace. 

"Don't worry, I'll tidy them up," he grumbled, pulling off his shirt. "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed." 

He rolled up his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket, followed by socks, standing and unbuttoning his pants. Steve leaned down and picked up the shoes, taking them to the wardrobe and putting them in the closet before closing the door. Danny also dropped the pants into the laundry hamper, shaking his head at him in irritation.

"I told you I'd put them away," Danny said quickly.

Steve set his jaw to save from snapping at him. Their tempers were wearing thin, they were both frustrated with each other. Danny had as much right to snap at him as he wanted to in return. He gave a shake of his head and turned, going to the door, hearing Danny mutter incoherently under his breath. No doubt grumbling at him about something. Such a brat. Steve got to the door but instead of leaving, merely turned the lock, because they had to have some fail safes for Grace arriving unannounced. Some things they may not do when she stayed over, but their sex life hadn't ever taken a back seat and thankfully Grace was a heavy sleeper who rarely woke in the night unless she was sick.

Steve turned around and Danny was at the dresser, eyeing him through the mirror as he set his cell phone on charge. Steve crossed the room without pause, enfolding him in his arms, squeezing into him and pressing his face into Danny's neck.

"Things have gotten a little out of hand," Steve said, feeling Danny tense in suprise at the move before he began to relax in his arms. "For my part in that I'm sorry."

He felt Danny take in a breath and let it out, patting his arms where they held him.

"I'm sorry too," Danny said simply, leaning back against him. "I let my temper get the better of me again, acting like a brat like that. I don't know why I get like that sometimes."

Steve lifted his face and rested his chin on Danny's shoulder, not letting him go as he made eye contact with him in the mirror. Danny looked nervously back at him and it made quite the picture, Danny looking naked and vulnerable as Steve held him, fully clothed and taking control of the situation before it escalated further.

"I think you like acting the bratty boy," Steve said knowingly. "Because it gets a rise out of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked with a small frown, but there was also a look of panic in his eyes, like some big secret of his had been found out.

"Not all the time," Steve said calmly and soothingly. "You don't act the brat all the time D. It's rare, but it isn't a case of spanking that out of you is it? Because I spank you for other reasons. But being the brat, the boy - that side of you comes out only now and then. You like to push my buttons because you like how I react."

He could feel Danny getting tense, feel his breath coming a little quicker but Steve gave him a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck gently.

"Shh it's okay Danny," Steve whispered firmly to him. A gentle assurance as he moved closer, watching in the dresser mirror as Danny's thighs pressed against the edge and Danny had to lean back against him to keep from falling forward. 

"Steve," Danny said with a whisper as Steve let one of his hands delve down to cup Danny's growing erection.

"You've been a naughty boy today Danny," Steve told him sternly, giving his cock a squeeze. "You know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know, yes," Danny admitted quietly, swallowing down.

"Yes what?" Steve asked him, focusing on how Danny's eyes stared at him wildly through the mirror. 

He saw Danny panic for a moment, trying to keep up with what was happening before he gave in to what he really wanted.

"Yes Sir," Danny replied, giving another deep swallow. Steve could feel him trembling in nervouness against him and held him tighter in comfort.

"And what happens when you're a bratty, naughty, ill mannered boy Daniel?" Steve questioned, watching how Danny's lips trembled and his tongue licked over his lips to wet them.

"I get spanked," Danny said, looking miserable at the prospect of what tomorrow would bring for his ass.

"You get spanked -?" Steve repeated, waiting for him to finish correctly.

"I get spanked Sir," Danny said, fingers gripping against Steve's arm where it wrapped around his waist.

" _'I get spanked'_ ," Steve repeated again, making sure Danny was staring into his eyes as he gripped his cock and began slowly jacking him off as he corrected him. "Daddy."

Danny's fingers clung so tight when he said the word that Steve felt his skin going numb. And Danny's hips jerked like he wasn't in control of his reactions, cock rocking into his firm hold desperately. But he was fully concentrating on Danny's face, his expressions and reactions and Steve pushed him for honesty. He watched a blush form on Danny's features and he squirmed in Steve's hold, looking ashamed and embarassed about this innermost secret being so brazenly lain out.

"Sshh Danny it's okay," Steve said, rocking him and still jerking his cock slowly. "Sssh baby, I'm right here for you."

"Steve," Danny whispered, looking shamefully at him.

"Should I stop?" Steve asked gently, standing still and just holding him. He couldn't force Danny to be honest, he just hoped he trusted him enough to trust him with this.

There was a long pause as Danny stared at, fighting an inner turmoil about what this said about him as a person, as a lover. Steve just kept his eyes connected with his.

"No, no don't stop," Danny choked out eventually, words spoken so low Steve wouldn't have heard them if he wasn't wrapped around him so solidly and firmly. "Please."

"You're sure," Steve questioned and Danny nodded, curling his free arm up and back so he could rest his hand at the back of Steve's neck. 

"Yes," Danny whispered. "Please, please."

"You do like playing the boy at times don't you?" Steve said with a teasing tone, feeling Danny begin to relax in his hold. "Just to tease me."

"Yes," Danny sighed out as Steve's fingers jerked him off slowly.

"To get a rise out of me," Steve continued, feeling how Danny's ass pressed against his own growing erection still caught in his pants.

"Yes Sir," Danny admitted, a flush of red covering his neck and cheeks.

"I'm going to spank you so hard tomorrow my boy," Steve told him firmly with a promising tone. "You're going to have to come up with another way of telling me when you need to feed this part of yourself. Because if you keep this naughty brat act up, you'll never be able to sit again by the time I'm done with you. You know I'm a strict, stern, firm discipliner Danny. Daddy doesn't like it when his boy is terribly, terribly naughty."

Danny was whimpering in pleasure now, eyes rolling back the more Steve spoke in such dark, sultry, teasing and promising tones, feeding into his desires.

"But right now," Steve continued, pressing against him and making Danny lean down, guiding his hand to rest on the top of the dresser to brace himself. "Daddy's got another use for his boys ass."

Danny let out a gasp as Steve leaned back, a hand on his shoulder as he suddenly brushed at his ankle with his toe, forcing Danny's legs wider. Danny had to lean further onto the dressing table to save from losing his balance, but he didn't straighten up and Steve didn't waste time. He opened the top drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and grabbing one of Danny's wrists, getting his attention in the mirror.

"Prep yourself," Steve told him, pouring a generous amount of lube over Danny's fingers before pouring a little at the top of his crack, watching it seep down. Danny reached back, fingers sliding along his ass and giving a grunt as he teased his hole.

"Good boy, yes, just like that," Steve encourged, looking at where his fingers began dissappearing inside.

He undid his cargos and pushed aside the flaps, pulling out his cock with a gasp of satsifaction. Things had begun feeling tight and uncomfortable. He palmed some lube and spread it over his cock quickly. Danny began whimpering, pushing his hips back and down to meet his fingers and Steve stood for a moment, jerking himself to full hardness as he watched him. He glanced up at the mirror, seeing Danny's face contorted in pleasure, eyes closed, mouth slack, lost to the feelings.

"You like that baby?" Steve asked, rubbing a hand gently over one of the well toned curves of Danny's ass. "Preparing yourself for me."

"Yes," Danny hissed, swallowing down and whimpering, hips jerking as his fingers slid deep.

"Yes what?" Steve encouraged quietly, loving how lost Danny was in his pleasures right there and then. So different from the pouting, petulant brat that had existed in the room not long before.

"Yes," Danny said and Steve watched him flush brighter, a pink rushing over his neck, into his cheeks and over his shoulders. "Daddy."

It was like a relief was released when Danny finally said it, sagging further over the dresser as Steve pulled his hand away from his ass, fingers tight around his wrist as he twisted Danny's arm awkwardly up his back, holding him there. Lining up his cock with Danny's hole he eased his hips forward, hearing and watching Danny grunt and gasp as he stretched open. They didn't always get rough, but Danny had always enjoyed it like this Steve knew from experience. He listened to the excited, desperate gasps of his lover and he shifted his hips back and forth, each time his cock sliding between the tight rings of muscle, easing them into submission.

When Steve bottomed out, taking Danny to the hilt, Danny squirmed and let out a desperate, painting gasp. Steve didn't let go of him despite his movement, a hand keeping Danny's twisted up and pressed against his lower spine. Steve other hand curled into Danny's hip and clung tightly there as he began moving his hips purposefully back and forth, cock sliding in and out with long glides.

"Fuck good boy," Steve grunted with gritted teeth, keeping a tight hold of his role here, wanting to fulfill this secret fantasy and need he'd coaxed out of Danny. "Oh god Danny, god you feel good."

Danny was panting, gasping, making all kinds of deeply lewd, keening noises of satisfaction. Steve settled into a steady rhythm, snapping his hips forward hard with every thrust and loving the way Danny's moans choked desperately each time. Steve let go of his hips, running his hand up his spine instead, splaying his fingers into the back of Danny's hair. He took a handful of the soft blonde hair, dampened with sweat and pulled Danny's head back slightly, watching in the mirror how it caused Danny's neck to curve outwards. His adams apple bobbed with every moan and desperate breath he took and Steve was mesmerised by how much Danny was lost to the moment, utterly at his mercy right there and then. It gave Steve immense power over him, but all he wanted to do was connect with Danny in this new, secret, special way.

Steve slowed down, beginning to tease him, he pushed right in but began simply rocking his hips, staying deep, only easing out a little. "That nice baby?" He asked him.

Danny moaned and tried to nod and lower his head but Steve tightened his hold. He liked how Danny's body had to conform under his command, his boy submitting to his control.

"Yes, yes daddy," Danny managed to choke out. He let out a groan, a desperate whimper that made Steve smile in satisfaction that he could illicit such sounds from his lover. "Fuck me, fuck your boy. Fuck please, please daddy."

Steve didn't deny him what he begged for, picking up his pace again, pounding Danny's body as Danny squirmed and gave in to him. He could see in the reflection Danny's cock resting against the wood grain of the dresser top, pre-cum smearing over the polished surface. It was thick, full and throbbing, in desperate need of attention. He'd take care of his boy later, when he had his fill of his gorgeous body. First he wanted to come inside him and he could feel the prickle of orgasm beginning in his lower back, the dip in his gut, the tell tale feelings of pleasure about to explode and shatter through him. All because of Danny, because of this side to them that they'd barely begun to explore but what was fully opening itself up to be discovered.

"Fuck you're going to make daddy come baby," Steve said, moaning and fucking him with a free intent now for the end. HIs hips snapped forward quicker and he could feel it, the impending moment when he'd cream Danny's insides. "Fuck boy I'm going to fill you up."

It was like he couldn't get deep enough. He clung to Danny, his reflection showing how Danny's body curved for him, chest out, neck exposed and lickable if he could get to it. Danny's mouth slack and groaning, his ass pressed back agaisnt his, legs spread to brace himself. And those words dripping from Danny's lips like a mantra, totally lost in this moment - "Yes daddy, please fill me up. Fuck your boy daddy, please, please."

Steve felt it hit with a powerful surge of energy, his hips snapped as he emptied his balls, cock twitching and pulsing, everything tensing for that moment. He let go of his hold on Danny and instead sagged forward over his body, loose and pliant, pleasure settling into his limbs. He sucked in deep breaths, moaning gently as he eased his sensitive cock, mouth pressed to the back of Danny's neck as he tried to compose himself. Danny was breathless himself, Steve could feel the rise and fall of his body as he took in breaths.

Steve lifted his face to look at Danny's reflection. His eyes were blown, jaw slack, that well fucked look that always looked good on him. Danny stared right back, pleasure in his eyes as well as surprise, for what had happened and for how good it had been. Steve smiled knowingly, he doubted it would happen all that often that he'd need to help Danny feed that part of himself, but he looked forward to the next time already. Regaining some strength he pulled back and turned Danny round, dropping to his knees before Danny could say or ask him for anything. Danny made a strangled noise as he wrapped his lips around his cock, taking him deep.

Danny could only brace himself against the dresser, letting out a desperate sound. It didn't take much, he was too far gone for Steve to give him the full benefit of a blow job. Steve sucked and swallowed, humming around his shaft and waiting for it to end as he listened to Danny moans and cries of his name. Then Danny made a choking, keening noise and his cock twitched and pulsed, Steve swallowed and worked his mouth around is shaft as he emptied down his throat. 

Slowly he drew away, licking his lips and getting back to his feet. Danny stared at him with eyes widened in surprise, reaching out for him and pulling him close.

"Holy shit babe that was-," Danny said, but he trailed off because he couldn't quite find the words to decribe what had occurred. 

Steve just enfolded him in his arms, holding him as they both recovered. They'd have to talk later, but right now they could enjoy the bliss from their lovemaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny talk frankly about this new 'kink' of Danny's; Steve follows through with his 'boys' punishment.

"Should we talk about what happened?" Steve asked carefully. He didn't want to force Danny into talking if he didn't want too. They were in bed, but it was still early by their standards and they'd been reading and dozing without climbing fully under the covers.

Danny set his book aside and rolled over, propping himself up on an elbow as he looked at Steve. Steve looked at him carefully, he looked calm and content.

"You worried I'm going to have a freak out in the not so distant future?" Danny asked with a small smile.

Steve gave a soft shrug, he'd be lying if he hadn't been thinking maybe there was a chance. This was something neither of them had expected.

"I just want to make sure I didn't majorly screw up," Steve said honestly. "I mean in the heat of the moment yeah we both got off on it, but was it taking things too far?"

Danny shook his head quickly, teasing smirk gone as he looked at Steve fully serious now. "No, what happened," he began, pausing in thought. "I know I don't need that all of the time, but there are times I like to push your buttons because I know I can get that kind of a rise out of you. This was just taking it to the next level and it was amazing babe. Honestly, I'm not upset or worried about what happened tonight. You gave me what I needed, how can that be wrong?"

"You may want to come up with a different way of telling me that's what you need," Steve said, reaching out to rest his hand on his hip. "Not sure your ass will handle the kind of punishment that's coming every time you want to act the 'boy'."

"Not sure how I can do that," Danny said with a flush, dropping his eyes with slight embarassment.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Steve laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Don't be ashamed of it Danny."

"I'm not," Danny protested quietly before shrugging and sighing, rolling away to lie down on his back. Steve slid closer, lying on his side to look at him. "It's just, it's a little weird isn't it? Not one of the more normal, um, kinks, a person can have."

"I can think of much weirder, much crazier 'kinks' D," Steve smiled, brushing his face gently. "This is just you wanting me to take care of you played out in a more, intense and gratifying way. Remember when I spanked you the first time and I explained it that I was the 'man' to your 'boy'? Well this is just an extension of that. So you call me 'daddy' -."

Danny flushed pinker at that and gave a small smile at the memories of their lovemaking not long passed. Steve smiled and leaned in, lips brushing over Danny's gently before he continued.

"It turns you on, calling me that doesn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Danny admitted in a quiet voice.

"Nothing wrong with getting you turned on in my opinion Danny," Steve smiled, kissing him again and pulling up to look at him, flushed but content as he draped himself over him. "Nothing wrong with that at all."

~

Steve waited patiently for Danny to return home from dropping Grace at Rachel's and stopping by the store for some essentials. He slowly tidied around the house and wandered around until he heard the door open and close and found Danny heading into the kitchen with two bags of groceries in his arms.

"Hey," Danny said as he began unpacking the bags and placing food into cupboards. Steve looked grimly at him from accross the table, leaning on the back of one of the chairs. Danny paused and looked at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Just some unfinished business we need to handle," Steve replied.

Danny looked at him, about to ask what when something triggered in his brain and he stopped the question.

"Oh," he said instead, looking at the bags. "You uh, want me to finish unpacking first?"

"No, go change upstairs," Steve said quickly. He prefferred Danny to be focusing on his punishment. "Come down when you're ready. And bring me down the package out of the top drawer of my dresser. You'll know what I mean."

He didn't order Danny to be back at any specific time. He wanted to give Danny a chance to get his head in the right place. Since the previous day they'd said nothing of the punishment due and had spent a enjoyable morning with Grace out on the beach. She was getting better with her surfing, stronger on the board and able to take on a few of the bigger waves when she was brave enough. Then it was a quick change, a snack to tide her over until late lunch with her mom at the club and Danny had taken her home. But it was pointless putting off the inevitable and one thing Steve had always been strict about it was spankings. It wasn't because he enjoyed giving them to Danny or causing him pain, but Danny had admitted to him early on that they helped him, to focus, to change his ways and Steve knew if you bent the rules too far whatever progress had been made would be dashed.

He put the rest of the groceries away before going to wait for him. He was surprised Danny came down so quickly, undressed, package in his hand and from the look on his face he'd taken a peek at the contents. He looked subdued and chastised before Steve could even remind him of why he was getting a spanking. Steve knew it wasn't just the physical part of the spankings that worked for Danny. From the beginning this had been about Steve taking control of Danny and treating him like the 'brat' when he acted out. Danny pushed him because he wanted to be taken down and by someone he trusted enough to show that side of him too. So Steve treated him like the boy, which meant being stern with his words as well as his palm. Danny hated being lectured which only made Steve do it all the more on occasion, just to see the boy squirm and fight down the urge to argue back. Danny knew what would occur if he did.

Steve stood and held his hand out of the package as Danny approached him, handing it over and not looking eager to begin.

"What happened yesterday was pretty serious," Steve said, straightening up and standing tall as Danny dropped his head. "We haven't really talked it out properly. You have anything to you want to say to defend your behaviour?"

"Only that I didn't purposefully choose the time to get out of a spanking," Danny said quickly, lifting his eyes to look sheepishly up at Steve. "I know that's what you think."

Steve had to admit that he did think that, but could see Danny was being geunine.

"All right," Steve nodded to assure him. "But you still should have mentioned something _before_ you told Grace you'd fix the door, or _before_ you went to begin working on it."

"Steve-," Danny began and Steve could tell he was about to launch into an excuse, but he cut him off before he could interrupt.

"You know the rules Danny," He raised his voice a little and folded his arms, eyeing Danny with a stern brow. "Before anything you should have come and spoken to me about it. I'm not saying to ask permission, I mean to discuss it. I know you did it because Grace was concerned and I know, it isn't a big deal, it was a door handle I get it. But you disregarded the rules we have in place for your benefit. You're the one who came to me wanting more discipline, that doesn't mean just spanking you every time you do wrong. It's about living by the rules we set in place, together and me enforcing those rules, however insignificant you think a situation is that affects them or how _stupid_ you consider those rules."

Danny let out a sigh, not of impatience, but one that told Steve he was making sense, even if Danny didn't like what he had to say. Danny shoulders sagged a little more and his chin almost touched his chest his head bowed so low.

"Danny look at me," Steve said, turning from stern to calm. He waited until Danny lifted his head, a chastised look fully on his face now. "I know you weren't purposefully disregarding the rules and you had Grace's best interests at heart but didn't it even occur to you that if you'd come and spoken to me about it I would have just said yes, fine, go fix it?"

"I know you let me off sometimes and don't enforce a spanking every time you or I think it's called for," Danny said after a quiet pause. "But you've always been so strict with that rule."

"So you decided to ignore the rule instead," Steve said in return. "And I thought you said you didn't purposefully choose when Grace was here to get out of a spanking any way."

"I didn't," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I wasn't even going to fix the door, I thought I could leave it until today when she'd gone home and then it's be a quick spanking, a quick fix and done. Only she was getting more and more anxious about it until eventually all I could think was I have to fix it for her, before she gets herself too upset. I thought you'd understand and it would be okay, then when you asked me about it and got all, you know, _Dad_ like, well I lost my temper. Things spirallaed out from there as you know."

"This is pretty serious Danny," Steve warned him and Danny ducked his head down again, unable to stand the dissapointment or sterness in his face. "Not only did you fight me every step of the way yesterday but afterwards, your attitude, you've been like that before. Only last time things got smashed. What if you'd blown when Grace was around?"

Danny jerked his head up to look at him, looking suitably shocked at the idea, "I'd never have hurt her."

Steve reached out and settled ahand on his shoulder to calm him. "That's not what I meant baby. But still, you could have lost your temper enough to yell or throw something against the wall. She's seen you angry or upset but not like that. And always because you fight against me. We may have to review this not spanking you when she stays over. Sometimes days go by you don't get one and I've a feeling that's why this small situation escalated the way it did."

"But how-," Danny began with a small frown, wondering how that would work.

Steve cut him off again, they needed to stay on the subject of disciplining Danny for his actions. "We'll think of something, later. Right now though, I've other things for you to be concentrating on. Let's get it over with hmm?"

Danny gave a small nod without looking at him and Steve knew it was going to be painful for him, however long it took to get this over with.

"Come here," Steve said, pulling him by the arm. He sat down on the sofa, patting his left knee. Danny lowered himself down and Steve hooked his right leg over Danny's left to hold him in place and patted his right gently. "Open your legs and brace yourself."

Over the months of punishing and disciplining him, Steve had been trying to encourage Danny to be still, at least at first. He knew as Danny's ass turned red raw that it was impossible to expect the boy to remain perfectly still.

He began warming him up, well aimed, well timed strikes to pinken the skin. He covered Danny's firm, pert buttocks and let his hand also fall onto his thighs. He could feel Danny straining to be as still as possible, letting out soft, mournful huffs of pain as his hand began to brighten the patch of skin offered up so deliciously. He never timed these warm up session, though sometimes Danny would receicve his full spanking over his knee with just his palm, he'd just increase the pressure, slap more painfully and with more strength. But this was just preparation in order to introduce Danny to his newest spanking instrument that would punish him for his behaviour the day before.

Eventually he stopped, his arm feeling a little tired and his palm warm with tingling heat. Danny was breathing heavily over his knee, trying to cope with the pain of his actions.

"Stand up and go put your nose in the corner," Steve said, unhooking his leg from over Danny's. He rested a palm on the small of Danny's back before he could scramble to his feet.

"This is a break," Steve warned him. "We're not finished here yet."

"Yes Sir," Danny replied quietly, removing himself and moving to the corner as Steve unwrapped the package he'd had Danny bring him. It was an oblong paddle, smooth and new with two holes drilled through the middle which would help it swing better through the air. They already had a paddle, a small rounded one but Steve had been prudent enough to buy something with a little more kick. He thought this was the perfect time to use it.

He sat down, looking over at his boy with his nose in the corner, bright red ass about to be turned crimson and considered the number of swats he deserved. He thought over what had occurred the previous day, there'd been a number of things they had to deal with. Danny wouldn't be sitting for the next few days, that was for sure.

"Danny come back over here," he said standing up eventually with a clear plan in his head. "Round the other side of the sofa. Bend over the back of it, legs spread, head up because I want to hear you clearly."

He let Danny position himself, toeing at his ankles to make him spread his legs wider. Only when Danny was wide spread, leaning heavily down over the back of the sofa did he speak again.

"Well there's a few things we need to address my boy," Steve spoke firmly, a hand on the small of Danny's back. "First - I know you didn't use Grace being here as an excuse to disregard the rules _but_ I did give you a chance to stop what you were doing and do the right thing by talking with me about it. But instead you chose to argue and get an attitude over it. Secondly - what started out as a rather small, insignificant job that I probably would have waved the rules for this once because of Grace's anxiety turned into a bigger job, one I'd have preferred to apply a spanking for if we'd had the chance. After all, you made a mess in the garage with your temper, you got tetchy in there, made a racket, made your attitude and thoughts fairly clear what you really think about the rules we have in place. If I'd been given a chance to spank you that wouldn't have happened and you know it. Thirdly - your attitude and your temper quickly spiralled out when you figured I wasn't happy about the situation. Rather than apologising or letting it slide, you just got deeper into your bad mood and caused a lot of tension between us yesterday. And fourthly - you didn't even attempt to apologise or talk things out. You just ignored me and went to bed, or tried too if I hadn't have come up to smooth things over. We can't go to sleep and ignore these things D - eventually it would just wear away at us and I don't want that. I don't think you want that either."

He stopped to let his speech sink in, giving Danny plenty to think about. He smoothed his palm over the paddle, Danny's ass was already a red hue from his palm and the next few minutes weren't going to be easy on him. He reasted the paddle gently against Danny's butt cheeks, rubbing it against the warm, sensitive skin.

"I think you know and understand your behaviour was unacceptable Daniel," Steve finally continued, voice clear and firm. "You'll receive five for each point I've brought up. As usual, you'll thank me for each one and ask for another. That's twenty swats. You'll receive an additional five to remind you not to let this happen again. You move from position or fail to thank me, you'll receive an additional swat each time, so I'd keep your wits about you. Understand my boy? Do you agree that's fair?"

Danny didn't reply instantly, instead he shifted his hips slightly as if trying to brace himself further for the upcoming impact.

"Yes Sir, I understand and agree," Danny replied quietly, utterly dejected.

Steve began, he didn't rush, bringing the paddle down, giving Danny enough time to speak, listening closely to his replies. Danny was already sensitive and low spirited from his over the knee spanking so he moaned out, groaned, grimaced and said the number and his thanks with a shaky voice. At ten Steve paused, inspecting his ass, flame red now, very warm to the touch. Imprints of circles also showed where the paddle had met skin and made it's mark. He gave Danny enough time to catch his breath and ready himself, guaging whether he could take fifteen more. Steve knew it would be so easy to double the punishment and be ruthless. But he wasn't a sadist and Danny was no masochist. They didn't do this out of the the love for pain, but the headspace it created in order for Danny to deal with certan things in his life. The pain was a mere secondary to that, part of the trigger to help him focus.

He stood back and continued, hearing Danny's voice beginning to crack and go hoarse by the time they reach fourteen. He was also beginning to writhe now, unable to do much though this his legs spread so wide and his position. So vulnerable, exposed and unable to escape very quickly, though Steve knew if Danny stood up right now and walked away he wouldn't force him to come back and finish off. But he would chase after him to make sure he was okay.

By sixteen and seventeen, Danny had added pleas of mercy to his talking and Steve could hear he was crying, along with the visible signs, the trembling body and sudden exhaustive state. Like he'd spanked the fight out of him. When he brought the paddle down for the nineteenth swat, Danny shuddered and groaned, forcing the words from his mouth before he slumped further down. Steve fond it hard to raise the padle and bring it down, watching Danny squirm and whimper, gulping down on his sobs before he spoke and thanked him for the swat.

Steve set the paddle aside, finding the sight too pitiful to continue. Danny had learned his lesson, the new paddle obviously more effective than Steve had expected or anticipated. He settled his hand on Danny's back to soothe him, rubbing him gently.

"It's okay baby, we're done here," Steve assured him solemnly.

He sensed Danny's uncertainty at his words, after all, he hadn't followed through with the final five he'd promised. But Steve knew when enough was enough. Danny slowly raised up, Steve stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he straightened, holding him close despite Danny's gasp of pain as he pulled him towards him.

"I think you should lie down," Steve said against his ear, holding him as he stood on shaky legs.

"What about corner time?" Danny said quietly through a few sobs. His cheeks were wet but he didn't seem to have the strength to lift his hand to wipe the moisture away.

"Later, if I think you need it," Steve told him. "Right now though, you need to rest. It's been a long couple of days. Think you can make it to the bedroom, or would you prefer the couch?"

"Upstairs," Danny replied painfully.

He moved gingerely and Steve stood back to see him take tender steps and give breathy winces as he took the stairs slowly. Steve picked up the paddle to store away in the wardrobe, on the high shelf where the collection of instruments were growing, away from Grace's viewpoint. Danny didn't speak, just silently moved ahead of him, up the stairs and into their bedroom where he sprawled out on top of the sheets. Steve put the paddle away and turned to look at him, on the lightly tanned skin of his lover, the red hue of his punished ass and thighs shone bright and stark by contrast. Steve felt a pang of sympathy for Danny's pain, he didn't take enjoyment in this part of his role as Danny's discipliner, being the 'man' of the relationship at times. There was an element of guilt, very small, that pricked at his conscience each time. But he didn't let it consume him, he knew it worked for Danny, for the both of them. If he ever suspected Danny beginning to resent him for the spankings, he'd stop immeditately and search for another way to smooth things out but so far Danny hadn't ever given him reason to think it. But it was like a tightrope, one false move or wrong decision, when they stopped talking, when Steve stopped looking for the signs or listening to Danny, that could become a potential danger zone.

He went to the bed, Danny hadn't moved and he had his eyes closed, like he was reviving his spent strength. Being spanked always took it out of him, like a physical draining of his energy. Steve sat by him, smoothing a hand over his shoulder blade gently. Danny shifted under the touch, as if leaning into the soft, gentle pressure.

"Danny," Steve said to get his attention. He waited until Danny shifted his head from where he hugged a pillow to his cheek to open his eyes and look at him. They were glassy and red from crying. "That was a pretty tough one. You okay?"

"I will be," Danny said with a wince. "I'm sorry things got so out of hand. Thank you for spanking me Sir."

It was always one of the most difficult parts of the process, Danny saying thank you to him. Steve had insisted on it from the start as a sign of his respect and in the beginning he'd had to coax it out of him, sometimes with the threat of another spanking if it didn't happen. He could still see how hard it was for Danny to give his thanks for the pain inflicted. It was the reason he, like this occasion, made Danny thank him for each blow of the paddle and ask for another. Danny knew the rules he had to live by, rules they'd spoken about and talked over before both agreeing too. When he broke the rules he knew the consequences, but it wasn't just about the physical spanking. He made Danny thank him and ask for another to enforce the fact Danny understood these were the consequences. Break the rules, be given a spanking and he'd ask for each one and be humbled by each one because he'd brought it upon himself.

Steve eyed the red raw skin with a grimace. It was going to be a sore few days for his lover but he was sure Danny's 'boy' instincts had been curbed for now, until the next time he wanted to test his boundries and push Steve for what he needed.

"Maybe next time, you'll come tell me what you really need from me instead of letting things get so out of control," Steve pointed out plainly. He knew it wouldn't be often, their dynamic didn't often swing to 'Man vs Boy' but if Danny felt the urge for 'Daddy' to play, he'd have to learn to approach him head on or face the consequences like now.

"I am sorry," Danny winced again, hugging the pillow tighter to his head and closing his eyes.

"I know, it's done now," Steve patted him gently. "But you know for next time. It's up to you D, you know that. Your choice to do it the easy way or the hard way."

"I know," Danny agreed, sucking in a long breath and letting it out slow. He needed rest, Steve could see and he pulled away with a smile.

"I'm not going to put any cream on you until tonight before we go to sleep," Steve informed him. "I'm going to go make us some supper, you try and sleep for a little while."

"K," Danny said sleepily.

Steve smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his temple, lingering a long while as his lips caressed the warm, soft skin.

"I love you Danno," Steve whispered gently into his ear before he sat up.

"Love you too," Danny said as he stood and began walking away.

Steve smiled and left him to his rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve runs an experiment on 'Silent Spanking'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I appreciate all the comments, kudos and feedback people have left on this fic. Sometimes I don't get a chance to say thank you individually to every comment, but believe me, it's touching and encouraging to know people are reading, enjoying and taking time to say so.

"I think I've come up with something to solve the problem of not spanking you when Grace is here or when we have company and I think you need one," Steve said as they sat out on the lanai to relax after a long day.

There was never an easy way to enter the conversation concerning that side of the relationship, so he'd just taken to bringing up the subject when neccessary.

"Yeah?" Danny said, looking at him quizzically. "How's that?"

Steve took a drink of his beer and settled back in his chair. "Remember those sites you'd been looking at, 'researching', when we began changing things and making things a little stricter?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. 

"Well I figured, we may not be living that type of relationship, but they may have some tips or advice on some particular problems we have, like not being able to spank you when Grace is here," Steve continued "Remember how I said I think you benefit from a regular spanking and when you don't get that, you kind of slide back or act up and push my buttons to get what you need. Well I think there's a solution to that and it doesn't even involve me spanking you, not with my hand any way."

"I don't know whether to be intrigued, nervous or terribly concerned," Danny replied, but he smiled easily and Steve was happy that he was beginning to feel comfortable when the subject came up about the spanking aspect of their relationship. "What, pray tell _Steven_ , is this solution?"

Steve grinned and stuck a hand into one of the many deep pockets of his cargoes, pulling out a small tube and holding it out to Danny. "This, _Daniel_ , apparently creates the same feel and sting of a spanking without me having to lay down my palm, paddle or belt to you."

Danny reached out and took the tube from him, reading the label. "It's a cream for arthritis?" he said with a frown, confused as to Steve's point.

"Yeah, but apparently, on bare asses it creates a sting like you've just been spanked. It's called 'silent spanking' and is proved to be effective. I figure if I need to spank you but we have company or Grace staying, it would take only a few minutes to apply this and have the same effect. We can try it at least, if you agree of course."

"How do we know it will work?" Danny asked, handing it back.

"Well we don't, until I put some on you," Steve shrugged. "But it's an idea we can try out. Tonight is one of your maintenance nights, if I think there isn't anything that warrants a strict spanking, we'll try it instead of the usual. Yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan," Danny nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, you want to talk now or later about anything on your list?" Steve asked, seeing as the subject was already topic of conversation. 

Danny gave a sigh and shake of his head. "Later if that's okay. It's been a long day babe, give me a break before we get to that."

"After dinner then," Steve smiled, dropping the subject. When it came to Danny and his maintenance nights, Steve was pretty loose on when they talked, as long as it wasn't too late and gave him time to decide how to deal with Danny's problems or needs.

~

"You want to start as I clear up?" Steve asked as he stood up from the table. Danny had made the dinner so it was his turn to clear up. Danny sat back in thought and watched as he moved over to the sink.

"I got a call this morning from Rachel's lawyers," Danny said after a long pause. Steve frowned and turned to him and Danny gave a small shrug and glanced away guiltily. "It was after we got to headquarters, in my office. They're just doing it to wear me down, hoping I'll back off about changing the custody arrangements."

"You know and they know they are supposed to be contacting our lawyers about anything to do with that," Steve said with a buzz of irritation. "You shouldn't have taken the call."

"Well I did and things got a little heated," Danny replied before Steve could lecture him. "I'm not saying I said anything I wouldn't usually say any way, it's just, I get the feeling this is going to start getting on top of me again and you know what happened last time. Kono might actually kick my ass if I get snarky with her again because of it."

"So you want us to deal with it before that happens?" Steve asked to clarify.

"I guess it's like when I fix things up around the house," Danny said, looking at him again. "Loathe as I am to admit it, your way is working. Maybe it could work in this as well, especially seeing as now I know Rachel's going to be stirring the waters again."

"Okay, well," Steve began in thought as he loaded the dishwasher. "How about we keep it to a light spanking every maintenance night for however long you think you need it or think it's working. If you don't then we'll try for another routine."

"That's reasonable," Danny agreed with a nod.

"What else?" Steve said, encouraging him to continue. They'd talk later about the phonecall and what the lawyers had to say.

"I should have told you about the call right away," Danny said sheepishly.

"Yes you should have," Steve agreed with a stern tone. "Because you're my partner and you need to let me support you. You aren't alone to deal with this shit Danny. We go through enough at work without that kind of thing being on your mind without talking about it. But I don't think it warrants a spanking. I can't force you to talk to me before you're ready. "

"Still, I'm sorry babe," Danny shrugged and Steve nodded with a soft smile. 

"Apology accepted, don't worry about it, or the phonecall. We'll get in touch with our lawyers tomorrow," Steve replied. "Was there anything else?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "Nothing else tonight."

"Okay," Steve said, closing up the dishwasher and turning it on. "Well then why don't we try out this cream? If it doesn't work or you don't feel the same affects, then we'll ditch the idea altogether. But I'd like to test it to make sure it works before I decide we implement it into our routine or not."

"Yeah we can try it," Danny agreed with a nod. "But what if it doesn't work?"

Steve gave him a wry look and folded his arms. "Then I'll spank you later instead."

Danny looked grim but didn't say anything and Steve tilted his head towards the door. "We'll do this in the bedroom. Go strip and put yourself in the corner, I'll follow you up."

Steve finished clearing away, giving Danny time to prepare and ready himself before he joined him in the bedroom. He closed the door and cast a glance around the room, making sure Danny had put his clothes neatly in a stack on the bed leaving no mess. He pulled the chair from the desk by the window into the middle of the room and sat down, pulling out the tube of lotion from his pocket. 

"Okay baby, over here," he said to Danny firmly. Danny turned and came to him obediently, laying over his knee as Steve guided him down. "So the effect won't be immediate, from what I've read it can take up to twenty minutes to be really felt and the intensity will be gradual. This would just be maintenance, so I'm not going to rub it all over, just where I'd aim my hand."

He smeared some cream onto his fingers and began rubbing it against Danny's skin, not spreading it too wide over his buttocks and paying particular attention to the sit spot he'd usually mercilessly spank to ensure the lesson was learned. Danny remained still without a word and seemed even relaxed in his position whereas usually he'd be tense and squirming, writhing and hollering by now. It was a strange experience and one Steve knew would take some getting used to by the both of them.

Once done he rested a hand on Danny's ass, feeling the skin slightly sticky and smooth from the cream.

"All right Danny," Steve said, always keen to give him a lecture about his spankings to make sure he learned from them. "You want maintenace spankings about the situation with Rachel and the custody case. I'll apply them for however long you ask me for it, so it's up to you to tell me when you think you're done. Like I said earlier, I'm not spanking you or punishing you for taking that phonecall. I don't control you that way. However if it happens again that you get a call like that, at work or elsewhere and you don't tell me about it within a half hour of receiving the call, then there will be consequences. You don't have to tell me the details right then and there but I need to know something is troubling you. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Danny replied meekly.

"And to be sure you tell me, you'll show me the time stamp of the call on your cell," Steve made sure to add. He felt Danny move and looked down to see him nodding in agreement.

"One more thing," Steve said, rubbing his ass gently. "You seem to be forgetting something in these moments together. Respect towards me. From now on I want to see the respect back, 'Yes Sir', 'No Sir', 'Please and Thank you Sir'. Not just when receiving your spankings but before and after as well as when you give me your maintenance lists. To remind you of both our places here when we come to this. Understand me?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replied quickly.

"Good," Steve replied, giving him a tap. "Now up and go stand in the corner again. Let's put this 'twenty minute' claim to the test. I'm not leaving the room, so tell me when you begin to feel something, even if it's only slight."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," Danny said quietly as he got to his feet, Steve supporting him as he righted himself. He walked to the corner and put his hands on the wall as Steve moved the chair back to the desk before going to wash his hands in the en suite bathroom. He returned back to the desk, turning on his laptop, needing something to do for at least twenty minutes as Danny did his corner time. So he logged online and browsed around news feeds and the likes, checked and sent some emails and kept his mind off how to deal with Rachel and the custody battle currently being waged over Grace. He and Danny would talk it over properly later.

"Steve," Danny said from his corner to get his attention.

Steve checked the time, it had been a little over ten minutes. He stood up and walked over to him, eyeing the view. Looking at Danny's ass there was little change in colour, he wasn't sure whether to expect redness or not.

"You feel something?" He asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Yeah, feels - warm," Danny said with a nod of his head. "Just in the area you rubbed the cream in. Tingles as well."

"Okay," Steve said, patting him on the shoulder. "It seems to be taking effect. The feeling should be like you've been strictly spanked, but if it gets really painful, like too much to bear, then tell me okay? I also want to know if you don't think it's having as much of an impact as I could give you phsyically. I know it will be tempting to not say anything if all you feel for the next few hours is a little tingling sensation, but it won't help you any."

"I know," Danny agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I understand and I'll tell you either way Sir."

"You've got another ten minutes," Steve informed him. "Speak to me only if it gets too unbearable."

"Yes Sir," Danny replied before Steve left him to finish his corner time in peace.

Steve called him over after the final minutes, noting a frown burrowing deep on Danny's forehead and the downcast look in his eyes. Danny looked downright uncomfortable and Steve assumed it was taking good effect.

"Well?" He asked, looking Danny in the eye with a wry smile. "I take it by that look that it's beginning to work."

Danny nodded and twisted his mouth. "Whatever sources you found for this were correct. It really feels like I've been spanked and hard."

"Good," Steve said in satisfaction. "We'll see how long the effects last and if I think it's good enough, we'll use this as an option for 'silent spanking' when I can't apply one under normal circumstances. Maybe I'll even begin carrying a tube around with me for when we're at work."

Danny didn't look impressed by the suggestion but didn't complain, opening then closing his mouth before grimacing and looking down sheepishly. "Yes Sir."

Steve smirked, the last part had been a joke because he'd never spanked Danny at work or for anything work related, but there was always a first time and if Danny wanted to expand the rules of this part of their relationship, he was open to suggestion. He'd let Danny mull over the idea and see if he brought up the subject to talk over later.

Danny suffered for the rest of the evening. Sitting was unbearable because of the pressure on his already painful ass. It was common enough now for him not to wear clothes after a spanking and he was glad he hadn't put anything back on because any friction may have made his skin feel more irritated. He was subdued as he usually was after a chastisement and spent the evening lain out on the couch, ass up to prevent it hurting any more than it was.

Steve decided it was a success for what they needed it for, merely a reminder for Danny to keep his behaviour and actions in check. Another victory in disciplining his boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough case has everyone stressed out. Steve and Danny deal with the fallout of letting work interfere with their personal relationship.

_Danny had to stop for breath, running out of words and energy. The air had turned toxic almost, thick with pent up feelings, anger, frustrations. He'd not felt like it before, he had a temper, everyone did and often enough he and Steve butted heads. But not like this, not ever like this._

It had began at work, the case was all kinds of fucked up, trailing several steps behind a murderer on a killing spree. Prostitutes turning up dead all over the Island, Danny had seen enough mutilation and death to last a lifetime. None of the girls were over twenty one. And they were no closer to catching Mr Ripper as they'd dubbed him.

They'd worked hard not to let it affect them at home, but this case, its poison had trickled in bit by bit, stealing their sleep and their precious time together. Everyone was strained under the stress of the case, of others building up alongside, it never stopped, not lately, just a constant stream of depravity on top of depravity. Steve was handling it better than he was, Danny knew there were things Steve had experienced, had witnessed which were beyond his understanding or imagination. He'd never know the details and he understood why, but it frustrated him that Steve remained elusive when everything seemed to be pressing in on his being, suffocating and squeezing.

He'd been ranting and raving more often than not, which also frustrated him. This wasn't him, it wasn't who he was, but he couldn't draw on that easy going, sarcastic, funny side of himself for relief. Danny felt numb and that scared the hell out of him. Another girl had been found, 5-0 weren't the only unit on the case, everyone available had been called upon to work on catching Ripper. The latest victim was eighteen, blonde, blue eyed, came from a good family who didn't even know she was working the streets. She was small, wiry, looked younger than her age. Another baby Danny had thought, stolen from her family by some maniac psycho who'd raped her then cut into her body to satisfy some sick, twisted need.

No leads, no clues. Nothing. Zip. Nada. He'd stalked into his office at HQ, wishing as usual there was a door to slam. He'd begun to hate the layout, the idea of being in a fishbowl. He didn't need to look to know Steve was watching him, like a hawk, like a goddamn fucking guard dog. It didn't help his frustrations or pent up anger, his watcher always there like a shadow. He wasted an hour or two going over the details of the case, details he knew by heart now, yet they were missing something. It was there, just out of reach, it had to be, glaring them in the face. It was getting late, his cell rang and he glanced at the ID, ignoring it. It was Grace and he had no strength to gather to speak to her. He sank back in his chair, closing his eyes, hand over his face. Who was he becoming that he wouldn't talk to his daughter?

Twenty minutes later the motion of the door opening broke him from listless doze he'd fell into.

"We're going home," Steve informed him. An order, not a request Danny noted. That rattled his chain a lot more than it should have.

"I've still got stuff to go over," he replied, hunching forward. The words on the screen were blurred and he knew he should leave. But he wasn't in the mood to follow orders.

"Home, now," Steve said, stepping further into his office, door closing behind him. He leaned over the desk and pushed his laptop shut. Danny slammed his palms on the desk either side of the laptop, lifting his face with an angry glare.

"I said I've got stuff to do," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not asking Danny," Steve told him, he was so calm, so collected. Danny hated that, hated that Steve was so in control when he himself felt one wrong move would shatter and scatter him.

"We've got murders to solve," Danny said sitting back. "Several of them."

"We're not the only ones working on this case," Steve said calmly, walking around the desk and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go. You need to come home."

"I don't need to do anything," Danny said, twisting away, turning his chair to stand up on the opposite side to Steve.

"Danny," Steve said quietly and Danny closed his eyes, pressed the heel of his palm against the closed lids until he saw black spots.

"What is your fucking problem?" he yelled, turning back to face him. "Girls are being murdered Steve and you want to go home. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I know Danny," Steve nodded gently, coming around the desk to stand near him. "We've not had a break in these cases for days. We're run down, we need to go home and rest before we burn out. We need to go home and talk."

Danny stared at him, saw the look in Steve's eyes, the concern, the care, the worry. He understood the implications of his words and a hollow laugh rose up from somewhere dark and deep inside.

"You mean we need to go home so you can deal with me," Danny shouted, pressing a finger into Steve chest, poking hard. "That what you're waiting for Steven? A chance to hit me. Then maybe fuck me or be daddy? Danny you're out of control, let Daddy slap you around then bend you over and remind you of your place. I'm not your personal punching bag Steve, so why don't you fuck off and leave me alone."

Even as he said the words he felt something breakdown inside, the anger and frustration giving way to hurt and pain. He knew what he was saying would cut deep and even as he spoke them, he saw it in Steve's eyes, the horror of their implication. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted Steve to hurt as much as he did, he wanted Mr Calm and Collected to get as angry as he was. But Steve didn't lose control, not outwardly. Instead his shoulders slumped and he looked broken, he stared at him like he couldn't quite believe Danny had said what he'd said, that he wasn't really hearing the words he'd spoken.

A frown appeared at the bridge of his nose, eyelids flickering over the tell tale glaze of tears forming. There was a long pause of awkward, deafening silence, Danny could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, heard Steve take a deep intake of breath.

"I can't believe you just said that," Steve said quietly, so quiet Danny barely heard the words. Another deep, hitching intake of breath and Steve stepped back, turning away. "I'm going home."

"Steve," Danny managed to choke out before his partner reached the door. He stumbled forward a few steps, legs feeling like lead.

Steve's hand was on the handle and he didn't turn around to face him as he spoke. "I love you Danny, love you so hard it hurts. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yes I know that," Danny replied, voice hitching with tears.

"Then come home when you're ready," Steve said, pulling the door open and walking away before he could reply.

Danny stayed cooped up in the office a few more hours. He realised Chin and Kono had long gone before he'd yelled at Steve. He prowled the offices, switching off lights, locking away files, pacing, mind now filled with what he'd said to Steve instead of the Ripper case. He glared at his cell phone, at the missed calls from Grace, tears filling his eyes again which he wiped away quickly. It was late, past her bedtime, so he sent a text hoping he wouldn't wake her, promising he'd speak to her in the morning, begging forgiveness for missing her calls and promising a day together very soon. He thought of all the fathers who'd lost their daughters the last few weeks, reminded himself how lucky he was that he wasn't in similiar circumstances.

Eventually he mustered up the courage to go home, Steve had left the car. All the lights were off, it was nearing midnight and he let himself in quietly, re-setting the alarm. He'd been hoping Steve would have waited up for him, then he felt guilty for even coming home after what he'd said. It was the worst thing he'd ever said to anyone in his life and he hadn't meant a word of it. He cowardly considered sleeping on the couch, but he climbed the stairs, hovering outside of their bedroom door. He stood there for a long time, hearing the creak of the mattress, leaning on the door frame and fighting back the tears. What he'd said was beyond hurtful, what kind of person was he to have said what he'd said? Who did that make him?

He jerked up in surprise as the door opened, Steve standing on the other side, looking exhausted but relieved.

"You going to stand out there all night?" Steve asked, stepping back to let him inside.

"I should go sleep on the couch," Danny said, full of guilt.

"You should come to bed," Steve replied, guiding him over to it. Danny tiredly worked himself out of his shirt as Steve unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants. He kicked off his shoes, shirt tossed to the floor as Steve's hands pushed down his pants and underwear in one sweep and he quickly divested of his socks also. Danny was silently crying, feeling guilty, upset, knowing he'd caused pain in a brutal way. But there Steve was undressing him and putting him to bed beside him.

He crawled onto his side when Steve prompted him, Steve sliding under the sheet himself, pulling it up to his waist and lying on his back, closing his eyes. Danny tentively moved closer and when Steve didn't reject his advances, he snuggled closer, leg sliding between Steve's, hand on his chest, head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sudden sob. "I didn't mean it."

Steve's arm came to a rest on his back, giving a squeeze. "I know. Go to sleep Danny, we'll talk in the morning."

Danny cried quietly as Steve held him, tears soaking into his lovers skin. He closed his eyes, let the closeness and comfort of Steve overwhelm him and send him into slumber. When he woke the next day he felt like the weight of the last few wees had lifted a little. Not a lot, not enough, but somehow it had shifted. He was alone, Steve had let him sleep in and it was a little past nine. He rolled over and groaned, remembering he'd promised Grace a phone call. She'd be in school now. He was screwing up royally. He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face, wiping sleep from his eyes when the door opened and Steve walked in, a mug of coffee in his hand.

Danny looked at him sheepishly before staring at his hands, remembering the scene from the night before.

"Morning," Steve said calmly, reaching the bed and holding out the mug, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Morning," Danny replied, their usual morning ritual only usually it was with less tension. "Thank you."

He sipped at the bitter concotion before setting it on the bedside cabinet. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with a soft expression.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked him.

"I slept good," Danny admitted. He'd slept better than he had in a long time. Reaching out he took Steve's hand and gave it a squeeze, looking at him in desperation. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it babe. I'm really really sorry."

"I know you are," Steve said with a nod, but there was still a hurt look in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said it," Danny said shaking his head. "I don't know why I did."

"Maybe it's how you really feel," Steve shrugged, sounding so afraid Danny felt his heart clench. 

He looked at Steve with tears in his eyes again, shaking his head hard. "It isn't. I promise you Steve, what I said was wrong and nasty, I said it to hurt you, I knew it would. It was an awful, spiteful thing to say."

"Honestly Danny? Don't say that if you don't believe it. Because the idea of you feeling like I'm - I'm abusing you-," Steve faltered off and Danny surged forward, framing Steve's face with his hands. He saw the pain and fear there plain and simple, the tears in his eyes reflecting the horror of his actions.

"I said it to hurt you. I see I succeeded. What we do together, what you do for me, it's mutal consent Steve. You know that, I know that," Danny said firmly. "What you do to me is not abuse. I shouldn't have said what I did and I regretted the words as soon as I said them. I love you, I love our life together and our relationship and everything involved in our relationship."

"I love you so much," Steve said, pulling him close, enfolding him in his arms. "The idea of you thinking like that of me, god Danny I can't even imagine-."

"I don't, I don't," Danny said over and over. "I love you too. I promise I don't hate or resent that part of our relationship. I said it to hurt you, simple as that babe. I said it because I knew it would hurt. I feel like I'm the only one struggling with this fucking case, everyone else seems to be fine and it's like I'm not myself, I'm spiralling out of control. Seeing you so calm and collected, so in control and patiently dealing with me just made me see red. I don't feel like me any more but I don't like who I'm becoming."

"Do you think I don't see that?" Steve said sitting back, cupping his face. "Do you think I'm just ignoring how much this case is affecting you?"

"No," Danny said shaking his head. "I know you do. But things have been so stressed out, we barely get time to eat and sleep never mind talk about it. I feel like I'm drifting, losing part of me and I'm scared I won't be me by the end of this case. Fuck I'm ignoring calls from Grace, I'm saying twisted, awful things to you. This isn't me Steve."

"Of course it is baby," Steve retorted. "It's just a part of you that's struggling right now and you've not had the time to stop and help yourself or have anyone else help you. You're still you underneath it all, still trying to deal with everything as you always do."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure how much more I can take," Danny said, sighing heavily.

"You're going to finish your coffee, take a shower and then we'll start dealing with some of the shit thats bothering you," Steve said firmly. "And we'll decide a course of action that may help keep you from losing it again so roughly. Yeah?"

"We got time to do all that before we get to HQ?" Danny said with a shaky smile.

"I called in, there's no change since yesterday," Steve told him. "I told Chin and Kono we're dealing with some personal issues but to call me if we get any leads. We can afford to step back for a few hours before jumping into the deep end again. Quite frankly you need this before you break completely."

Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly, "Thanks babe."

"Hurry up," Steve said, giving him a soft push and Danny sung his legs off the bed, swallowing down a few more mouthfuls of coffee before dissappeareing into the bathroom. He showered, feeling refreshed when he stepped out and rubbed a towel through his hair. Steve was leaning against the sink with a grim expression. "You prepared to deal with what happened yesterday?"

"Yes Sir," Danny said sheepishly. He'd taken time in the shower to prepare himself mentally for what he knew was to follow. Part of him was eager to begin, he needed it more than he'd allowed himself to realise.

Steve had him draw nearer to the sink and Danny barely met his eyes, feeling himself flush with shame under the stern expression of his lover.

"You said some hurtful things Danny," Steve reminded him. "I know you apologised but still, what you said really cut deep. You've got a talented way with words, but sometimes you use that talent for no good. Open your mouth."

Danny did as he was told and Steve grabbed his lower jaw tight with his left hand.

"Wider," Steve said firmly. Danny stretched his jaw wide. Steve lifted his right hand, holding a bar of soap. "You're going to learn to control your tongue and what you have to say to people Danny. For the next week we're going to do this, it isn't nice and you're not going to like it, but if it makes you curb that tongue, it's worth the suffering."

Steve pressed the small bar into his mouth, scraping it back to it snagged on his lower teeth. He worked quick and efficently, doing the same on his upper teeth before ordering him to stick out his tongue, rubbing the bar on the surface. Steve looked him sternly in the eye before letting go. 

"Swill and spit," he told him and Danny scrambled for the cold water tap, soapy taste attacking his taste buds. He swilled and spat twice, wincing and sputtering. All he could taste was the soapy tang and it was awful. He wiped a towel over his mouth, scraping his tongue against it in hopes it would get rid of the taste. Steve calmly removed the towel and grabbed his chin again. "The effect won't last long, but no eating or having anything but water to drink for the next hour. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Danny agreed quickly.

Steve smiled and stroked his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Danny to sit on his lap. Danny sat quietly, feeling a little awkward.

"So," Steve said in thought. "Things have gotten a little out of control haven't they?"

"Yes Sir," Danny nodded in agreement. "I guess they have."

"We haven't had much time together," Steve pointed out. "I'm sorry about that. You needed me and I wasn't there for you."

"It's been a tough few weeks Steve," Danny said, putting an arm around his shoulder as he relaxed. "I wasn't here either."

Steve smiled, pulling him close and kissing him, tasting the lingering soapiness in his mouth.

"I think yesterday was a warning sign to either do something or face the consequences," Steve said as he pulled back. "But just what we do is the question."

"Are you," Danny started, glancing down at his lap with a flush of shame. "Are you reluctant to spank me because of what I said?"

"Not reluctant," Steve shook his head. "Just wondering if it's the right thing to do."

"You know it helps," Danny sighed, resting his head against Steve's.

"Are you asking for one?" Steve asked, patting his knee.

"Yeah, I am," Danny replied honestly. "I've needed one for a while. But between eating, sleeping and looking for Ripper, there's been no time for it. We've barely had enough time alone together without adding in a spanking. We've had to take time out of work just to do this."

"Guess the schedule and maintenance has been forgotten about these last few weeks," Steve admitted. "That's my fault, but I saw how much Ripper is affecting you and I didn't want to add to the pressure. A mistake seeing as I know it would have relieved you."

"We've both made mistakes," Danny agreed with a nod. "I should have said something. Even if you couldn't give me a physical spanking you could have used the cream on me, that would have been something."

"Has there been other things you've needed baby?" Steve asked, holding him tighter. "Spankings aren't the only thing we've left out of our relationship these last weeks. We haven't been that intimate."

"I'd never deny missing having sex," Danny grinned.

"What about 'daddy'?" Steve asked tentatively.

Danny flushed a brighter pink and ducked his head, giving a nod. "I've missed that too."

"I'm sorry baby," Steve said, fingers pressing Danny's chin up to lift his face so he could kiss him again. "We've both screwed up."

"Thanks for this," Danny said, wrapping both arms around him and holding him tight. "Just talking like this is enough."

"But it isn't all you're getting," Steve replied, holding him tight before loosening his hold. "We're going to make time every day to stop and talk, even if it's just to say what we need. I need to see you back as your normal self Danny and I know what I need to do to help you get there."

"And I need a spanking," Danny admitted, looking in his eyes. "I need you to make love to me and sometimes I need Daddy to take care of his boy."

Steve smiled, his hand delving between Danny's legs. "I'll take care of you. First you'll lie over my knee. Then we'll decide how the rest of this week will play out, work out a loose schedule for when you'll be spanked. Maintenance every day. Understand?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, moving to stand. Steve grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him hard, making Danny gasp, dick growing hard.

"Yes what boy?" Steve asked when they peeled apart, Danny trying to catch his breath, head swimming with need.

"Yes Sir," Danny whispered harshly.

"Over my knee now," Steve ordered, pushing him up and patting his left thigh; Danny quickly re-arranged himself, lying over Steve's knee. Legs stretched behind him, hands planted on the floor in front. Steve hooked his right leg over Danny's to keep him steady and softly rubbed his palm over the canvas of Danny's skin he was about to turn crimson. "This isn't punishment Danny. What you said yesterday was upsetting for both of us, but I'm not punishing you for it. I knew you needed this but I didn't make time, I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I introduced this into our relationship, you've grown accustomed to it, it helps structure your life even if you're reluctant to admit it sometimes. It's my responsbility to instill this, that's the part I play and when I forgot my part I let you down. I'm sorry for that baby."

He could feel Danny beginning to relax, his weight sinking against his leg. Every spanking came with a talk; be it a lecture or just explaining things to him. They needed that conection and focus as much as they did the physical act. Steve raised his hand, determined to make up for his mistakes as he focused on the task at hand. He brought his hand down sharply, connecting with the round, plump thickness of Danny's buttock. The thick muscle jumped and quivered as he raised his hand again, bringing it down on the other cheek. Steve didn't keep count, it wasn't that kind of spanking, instead he relied on his eyes and watched Danny's skin turn a soft, delicate pink, keeping his aim focused on the plumpest part of Danny's rump.

Then he stopped, rubbing the skin softly again. Danny was silent but he could read his body language, he was receptive, squirming a little with each slap, breath hitching every time his hand connected. Danny had learned to behave and accept his spankings with a healthy attitude.

"My boor boy," Steve reminded him, rubbing at the pink of his skin. "You've been struggling haven't you. Were there times you wanted to ask for this and felt you couldn't?"

He felt Danny take in a deep breath, sighing it out heavily. "Yes Sir," Danny replied quietly. "There just didn't seem to be a good time."

"I'm sorry baby," Steve said quietly, petting him. "I should have made time. I saw you what you needed but I stepped back instead of getting strict with you. Things will change this week, I promise."

They both knew it was needed, but Danny gave a small shudder at the implications even so. Steve knew it would be tough, but they were letting the Ripper case affect their personal life and that shouldn't be happening. They couldn't let him drive a wedge between them. It had to stop now.

Steve raised his hand and began again, this time his smacks smattering above the pink spots he'd created, then below, creating a dusting of pink over Danny's thighs. He kept his hits soft, gentle, almost caressing, warming the skin, helping Danny into the zone of dealing with his issues. Steve knew he had to go slow, lead Danny gently into that place. As the rose hue grew he stopped again, caressed and gentled his fingers over the warming skin. Danny was placid and pliant, the most relaxed he'd ever felt and seen him over his lap. It was encouraging to witness, the angry words and strain between them the last week or two had been difficult to deal with, with everything else going on. Steve had known Danny would explode eventually, he just hadn't expected him to be quite so brutal with the delivery. Danny's words had cut him to the core and made him question the methods he'd introduced, questioning if he'd forced Danny into a corner, if their relationship had strayed into the wrong territory.

He'd been afraid Danny wouldn't come home, that he'd meant every word, that he'd made him feel abused and broken. Deep down he knew it was just Danny venting, hitting him where it hurt as it were, to make him feel as lost and pained as Danny himself was feeling. Danny used words as a weapon, he knew exactly how to use them to defend himself, to bring a person down. Steve had been thinking of the old 'washing the mouth out with soap' routine for some time, they'd see over the week how well the method worked. He didn't plan to use it all the time, but on occasions like this, when Danny purposefully went out of his way to say something ugly and contemptible he'd put it into practice. He'd introduced various new methods to structure into their relationship, so Danny didn't solely rely on spankings as a means to be relieved of his pressures and problems. So far for the most part they worked and they helped.

He raised his hand once more, it was time to get a little tougher. He focused once more on the fleshier, rounder part of Danny's ass, the curve of muscle and the delicate underside of the 'sit' spot. Steve lay down his hand in quick succession, one buttock then the other back and forth, firm, solid wallops on the reddening skin. His palm was beginning to tingle but he ignored the feeling, it just told him his hits would be making some kind of impact. Danny had been still for the most part but now his spanks were more painful, his body squirmed on his knee, jumping and writhing under the onslaught. He'd bend and stretch his legs after a few strokes and he began to moan, quietly at first but then loudly, groaning, grunting, no protests but making the pain known. He tried to raise up but Steve paused and slid his free hand, which had been resting at the small of his back, along his spine, pushing him firmly back down, palm planted between his shoulder blades. One he had him in check again he went back to the spanking, hearing Danny gasp and moan and begin to say sorry over and over again.

One of Danny's hands now clung to his ankle from when he'd tried to push up. He gripped tight and desperate, his writhes becoming weaker. Steve felt the heat rising in his skin, a deep red hue now, painful and sore. He smattered a few wallops above and below the place but mainly kept his slaps focused. Danny was crying, he could hear it in his voice and whimperings. Danny didn't always cry and not usually so quickly but Steve knew where Danny was mentally that his emotions and reactions were much closer to the surface than usual. He brought his hand down a final two times for good measure before he let out a deep breath of his own, resting his palm on the red heat.

For a long minute there was silence; neither of them spoke and he tenderly ran his fingers up and down Danny's spine. He felt Danny get limper, slumped now over his knee and then he trembled gently, giving in to his emotions fully. Steve let him cry, didn't urge him to move, felt each sob as it rose to the surface, felt Danny's fingers still clutching at his leg. Danny cried and Steve soothed him through it with gentle touches and caresses until he began to calm again, falling quiet and peaceful over his thigh which was beginning to ache. A minor problem considering how much Danny needed him. When Danny sniffled and wiped his hand over his face a few times, Steve urged him up, helping him stand before standing himself, putting an arm around him for support.

He kissed his forehead firmly before walking him to his corner in the bedroom which Steve had cleared of furniture and clutter. Danny always had corner time after a spanking, to help him gather his wits and think on why he'd been spanked.

"Twenty minutes baby," Steve reminded him, waiting for Danny to puts his hands on the wall. "I'll be right here."

He bent down and kissed the back of his neck, Danny shivering from the soft touch and caresses of his hands before Steve pulled away again, going to the bed. He straightened out the sheets, fluffing the pillows before he pulled off his t-shirt and shirked off his pants. He rolled into the middle of the bed, putting some of the pillows behind him as he sat back against the head rest. He grabbed the lube off the bedside cabinet and put it beside him for easy access, looking over to where Danny stood in his corner, his back to him.

There was so much they needed to do to catch up. Not only had the routine of spankings been pushed aside, but any intimacy also. Ripper had lodged deep into their personal time; they ate meals on the go, drank too much coffee to keep them going. Sleep had been snatches of three or four hours at a time, sometimes they'd even napped in the car as the other drove. He couldn't remember the last time they'd even touched each other intimately, never mind made love. Not that he hadn't wanted too, he loved Danny, loved nothing more than getting physical with him. He looked his lover up and down, the physical prowess of him, even in his subdued state, turned him on. 

Strong stance with his legs apart, toned muscles, thigh strong thighs that led to that tight, firm and plump ass. Between his slightly parted thighs Steve could see the teasing presence of his cock and balls. Steve took himself in hand and massaged gently at the tantalising thoughts gathering in his mind. He roved his eyes over Danny's red thighs and crimson coloured ass, up further to the slim waist, toned muscled back, how he became stockier with those strong, broad shoulders of his. Danny's hair was still slightly damp from his shower, not too unkempt, the tell tale shape of the ducktail at the nape of his neck. The broad shoulders gave way to his strong arms, wide, calloused palms pressed against the wall. The way Danny leaned, his head dipped down, made his muscles stand out, creating shadows and lines. Steve let out a breath and moved his hand faster, cock stirring between his fingers.

Steve kept an eye on the clock, stopped playing and just waited, relaxing and looking forward to what would come next. The minutes ticked slowly by and eventually twenty were over.

"Come over here to me baby," Steve said firmly, not moving from the bed. He watched Danny straighten up, take in a deep breath and turn as he let it out. He gazed almost shyly over to him as he approached the bed, eyes still red but looking already more relaxed and relieved than he had been. Steve patted his thighs invitingly and smiled, waiting for Danny to get onto the bed with him.

Danny went slowly, tentative as he got into position, knees either side of Steve's thighs and he settled down, giving a small gasp as skin met skin. He rested his hands on Steve's shoulders as Steve put his arms around his waist in a gentle hold.

"How are you feeling now?" Steve asked him.

"Better," Danny sighed, leaning in and kissing him gently before pulling back. "Thank you for spanking me Sir."

Steve ran his hands downwards, cupping his ass and squeezing gently, making Danny hiss out his breath.

"It's what you needed and asked me for baby," Steve told him gently. "We'll talk about getting back into routine later okay?"

"Yes Sir," Danny agreed quietly.

"Something else we need to catch up on too," Steve said with a knowing smile. "Something we'll definitely be getting back into our routine. Even if I have to bend you over my desk at work or we park the car somewhere secluded."

Danny flushed and bit his lower lip, looking anxious and embarassed which told Steve where his head was at. Sex and spankings weren't the only things Danny had been missing the last few weeks, though it was probably the last thing he'd ask for outrightly. He'd never been fully comfortable letting out this side of himself even though he craved it on occasion. Steve had been learning to read the signs his lover gave him to help ease the embarassment he felt.

"Kiss me," Steve urged with a smile, waiting for Danny to lean in and kiss him softly. Blindly Steve fumbled for the lube and flicked the lid with his thumb, urging Danny up on his knees. Danny moved and positioned himself up on his knees, Steve tilting his head back to they could still kiss even as he prepped him. He gently rubbed a lubed finger against Danny's hole, caressing and careful. He opened his mouth, inviting Danny deeper, feeling his tongue slide against his and hummed in a pleased manner. He pushed his finger in, slow, gentle, opening his lover up, feeling Danny moan softly and lean into him. He speared a few times before drawing out his finger, messily adding more lube before pressing in two. Danny gasped against him, pulling back to whimper gently and Steve held him steady with his free hand around his waist.

"Sssh, let Daddy prep you baby," Steve told him.

Danny opened his eyes and stared at him, nervous, embarrassed. Steve smiled, leaned in and kissed him as he pulled his hand away. He palmed more lube and reached down inbetween them, jerking himself off again firmly. Danny sat back, looking down, giving a small whimper of need.

"Danny," Steve said to focus him, giving a moan of appreciation. Danny's eyes flickered back up to his face, desperate and wanting. "Whatever you need baby. However you need it," Steve promised, leaning back against the pillows. He rubbed his hand against Danny's thigh. Danny flushed and raised up, scooting closer to him, his own cock hard between their bodies. Steve clutched at his hip as he raised up, letting out a stuttering breath as Steve aligned his cock to his waiting hole. 

"Take your time," Steve warned as he pulled his hand away. "Want you to enjoy this."

"Yes," Danny agreed quietly, cheeks flushing red. "I will daddy."

He began to lower himself on his lap, impaled on his cock and Steve relished in that tight feeling as his cock head eased into Danny's heat. He watched Danny's face, the closed eyes, mouth slack, brow furrowed in concentration as he was filled inch by inch. Steve kept him steady with hands on his hips, urging him on softly.

"All the way baby," he whispered as Danny let out a soft moan. "There's a good boy."

"Oh fuck," Danny groaned under his breath, reaching out to slide an arm tight around his shoulders, leaning forward to rest his head against Steve's. "Daddy, Steve, fuck yes."

Steve smiled, felt himself dissapearing deep into his lover, that much needed connection that had been missing for so long. He meant what he said, if he had to wait for an empty office or take ten minutes out of their day to find an empty spot in the car so they could do this, then he'd do it. Things were going to change, Ripper wasn't going to rule their schedules anymore. If they were in sync personally, if they were connected like this, they worked better, their focus would be clearer. He hummed and sighed happily as Danny's warm ass connected with his thighs, Danny fully impaled and letting out a quiet sob. Steve held him still for a few seconds to savor the moment, running a hand up Danny's body to cup his face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, feeling Danny's lips vibrating against his, body full of need. 

Steve pulled back, settled himself against the headrest and gave Danny an expectant expression, hands back on his hips as Danny's fingers gripped into his shoulders.

"Well boy?" Steve said firmly. "What are you waiting for? Ride Daddy's cock."

Danny's cheeks were flushed, his hair even more unkempt now as he began to rise up on his knees. Steve allowed him to set the pace, watching his face, the expressions, the enjoyment and passion as he began to lose himself in the moment. It was what Danny needed, to be in that place where he needn't be embarassed or questioning about his needs, only that they were being fullfilled. Steve kept a firm hold of his hips, felt the strength in them as he rose up, settled down, rose up again, falling into a rhythm that had him working the entire length of his shaft.

"Yes good boy, all the way baby," Steve encouraged, listening to how Danny moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Danny had closed his eyes, put his head back, leg muscles burning as he settled into his rhythm. Steve moaned and grunted in pleasure, feeling his cock swallowed into Danny's heat every time he settled into his lap, his balls beginning to tighten. He felt the dull thud thud of Danny's cock resounding off his stomach with his movements and glanced down at the engorged flesh, red and leaking between their bodies.

He reached between them, fingers enclosing around the shaft. Danny was riding him hard now and Steve began to jerk him off quickly, a different rhythm to the one Danny had set, making him yell out and falter as he rose up. Steve gripped his hip tight and watched, still working his cock with his other hand.

"Don't stop baby, come on, ride me," Steve encouraged, pulling him downwards.

Danny whimpered and clutched on to him, moving again, jerky movements and keening noises echoing from deep inside him.

"Oh god, god daddy I'm gonna come," Danny whined desperately.

"Yeah? You gonna come for me while you ride my cock Danny?" Steve urged, gasping as Danny clenched and moved, the faltering rhythm telling of his impending orgasm. "You going to let Daddy feel you come around his cock baby? C'mon Danny, come for me, come for Daddy."

"Oh fuck, fuck," Danny gasped out, writhing and settling down hard on Steve's lap, taking him balls deep as he shuddered and yelled. "I'm coming Daddy, fuck, Steve! Steve!"

His come shot out of him in sticky, creamy splashes all over Steve's stomach and oozing over his fingers. Eventually Danny slumped against him, exhausted and sated, whispering against his skin breathlessly.

Steve wrapped his arms around him and carefully rolled them, slipping out of Danny as they moved and making him whimper. Danny lay exhausted against the pillow and Steve got a hand under his knee, pulling his leg up and making Danny arch as he slid home again. He was sensitive and seeing him take his cock like he was made Steve move with solid, firm strokes. Danny was pliant under him, gazing at him with a glassy expression and making sounds that make Steve's dick twitch inside him. It didn't take much to drive Steve to the edge and he pounded into him quickly before he emptied into him, cock pulsing and pushing every drop into his lovers well fucked hole.

He collapsed beside Danny and for a long time they lay side by side, getting their breath and sating in the bliss. Danny revived enough to turn over and press up against him, head on his chest and arm around his waist.

"Thank you," Danny whispered.

Steve patted him on the arm with a grin. "We both needed it. God I love you so much."

"Love you too."


End file.
